A Change in Time
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns to the future only to discover he really did make a difference in his own timeline. But what are the consequences of this major change? How does he adjust? Please R&R and/or make suggestions. NOTE: M.Trunks main, but slight V/B
1. Chapter 1

A Change in Time

Don't own DBZ! If I did, all the corny fics I authored would be made into movies by now!

A young girl squealed in delight as she saw the time machine land in the back yard of Capsule Corporation's Compound. She quickly ran to the machine making sure to leave room for Trunks to exit. He stepped out and scanned the compound in search of his mother, but unfortunately, she was not awaiting his arrival. He turned his attention to the little girl who seemed to be hugging him tightly.

"Brother you're back!" The little turquoise haired girl exclaimed. Trunks raised a brow; as far as he knew, he didn't have a sister, but her distinct features were definitely compatible to his mother's.

'Brother?' He said to himself, struggling to release his upper thigh from the surprisingly strong grasp. But she proceeded to let go herself and ran into the house.

"Mom! Trunks is back!" She called her mom to the common area of the house.

"There you are mister."Bulma started with her hands on hips to Trunks, as if he was being scolded. "We made that machine for fun, but that doesn't mean you can go gallivanting through time and space anytime you feel like it."

'We made it for fun?'Trunks thought. After all those years of hard work, it was just for fun? That time machine was made from the blood and sweat of a sad generation that incessantly cried for hope. How could she say that?

He then observed a slight change in his mother's appearance. She looked more young and vigorous than he could remember; then he noted the long aqua tresses she kept tied back were hacked off.

"Mom, you cut your hair?" he asked, and then recognizing that she was not the only one changed as they walked into the house. Capsule Corps. looked as if it was never tormented by the malicious androids; everything was rejuvenated, and there had been some unfamiliar additions to the compound as well. It seemed it was even more technologically advanced than the one he recently left in the past.

"Of course, it's been this way for some years now. I just had it styled differently that's all…" Bulma replied inspecting her son for any harm. "…are you feeling okay? Did you catch some strange illness in the past?" She gently rested her hand on his forehead checking for any temperature abnormality, as he looked down once again to see the same young girl from earlier clinging to him.

"No I don't think so, but who's this little girl?" he seriously questioned as he patted her crown gently, causing her to frown in dismay.

"You don't remember me brother? I'm Bra your baby sister." Bra cried worryingly, aware that her brother may have been indeed suffering from some form of sickness.

"My sister?" Trunks thought aloud as he turned to his mother once again and smirked. "Mom, did you finally get over my father and move on?"

"Get over your father? Move on?" Bulma was now fretting herself.

"So when do I meet my new stepfather?" Trunks genuinely smiled at his mother. She had been alone all these years, and it would be a relief to him if she had found the courage to love again; she really must love this guy to have another kid at that.

"Stepfather? What on earth… Vegeta!" Bulma panicked, interlocking arms with Trunks. Their son was acting strange, and it totally freaked her out. "Something's wrong with Trunks!"

"Vegeta? As in my father…Prince Vegeta? Father's alive?" Trunks sputtered as he freed his arm and used both hands to compress his sudden migraine. "Ah!" he cried as the room rapidly began spinning in front of him, and suddenly, everything went black as he fainted. He fell back, hitting his head on the ceramic tiled floor.

* * *

Okay…this short fic just came to me out of nowhere; it's not going to be lengthy…I'm just testing it out, so tell me if I should continue; please review…I would also like to hear some suggestions, and if this has been done already, please let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A Change in Time

Chapter 2 (**A/N:**Warning! Vegeta may seem a bit OOC to some, but if you read between the lines, you will see it was only appropriate…hope I don't scare off potential readers with this.)

Don't own DBZ!

He slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of what appeared to be his own room. Turning his head to the side he studied his surroundings closer and concluded that this was in fact his room with few changes. There was some new décor, and the room was neatly organized, but the same room. 'Mom must have done some cleaning.' He thought to himself.

Assuming he was in his proper time setting, the relieved Trunks reached for his sword. This was no time to rest. The androids were still causing destruction and mayhem somewhere, and he now had the power to destroy them once and for all.

He slowly sat up in his bed as he secured the sheath upon his back. Attempting to rise up, he was quickly shot down by the pain that throbbed in his head. He was then startled by an annoying tune of the cell phone that began to ring on the nightstand beside the bed.

"That's strange…I don't remember owning one of these." He said, massaging the back of his aching head as he picked the phone up and answered. "Uh…hello?"

"Hey Trunks what's up!" a voice casually greeted. "Don't tell me you forgot the double date we planned for tonight?"

"And who the heck are you?" Trunks growled. He didn't recall having a cell phone, so why would someone contact him in such manner; and why would he even arrange a date in this time of chaos? He didn't even know any girls; they were all too afraid to come outside much less go on a date. Besides, he was always busy training and pursuing the androids.

"Hellooo? It's Goten… _your best friend?_" The voice declared.

"Goten?" Trunks raised a brow. He had never heard of any Gotens, and the only best friend he had died over 4 years ago.

"Yeah…Gohan's brother…Goku and Chi-Chi's younger son…" Goten stressed as he laughed nervously.

"Goku _and_Gohan are alive too?" Trunks shouted as he abruptly stood, dropping the phone to the floor. The sudden movement caused him to feel dizzy as he slumped to the bed behind him.

"What's wrong with you Trunks?" Goten continued speaking. "Are you sick or something? ...awww man! Does this mean we have to cancel? You know Makiko wouldn't go out with me unless you went out with her best friend! Now she's going to accuse me of lying about being best friends with Capsule Corps' heir, Trunks Briefs… hello? Trunks?" Goten frowned as he heard the fizzing sound of static and there was no answer.

The sound of the phone as it hit the floor alerted Bulma of her son's consciousness, and she hurried into his room, carrying a glass of fresh water.

"Trunks, honey! You're awake!" She happily cried.

"Mother!" Trunks jumped.

"Here drink this." She asked helping him up to have the glass. "Do you feel any better?"

"Other than the pounding headache…yeah…I guess." He sipped the cool water as a pain streak through his skull. He moaned a bit as his mother accepted the empty glass and set it on the nightstand. "How did I get here?" He surveyed the unfamiliar features of the room again.

"Oh…your father picked up after you fainted. I guess you must have hit your head." She began examining his head. "Let's take a look…"

"Brother…" Bra burst into the room, with tearful blue eyes. "I'm sorry I came into your room without permission and broke your iPod…just please remember me!" She sniffled and forcefully hugged her brother, startling him just a bit. He flinched as he felt the coldness of her tears while she pressed a cheek against his face.

"So she's my sister?"He softly muttered, awkwardly hugging her back. Her crying strangely calmed him, and he slowly began to recollect his thoughts. He noticed a picture frame sitting on his desk across the room. It was a photo featuring his family, including his father. "We have the same father?"

"Well yeah." Bulma confirmed with uncertainty.

"So the future changed after all…" He quietly declared to himself releasing his hold on Bra, only to look upon her face intently, as he never saw her before. He hugged her once again and stroked her soft azure mane.

"Boy…" A gruff voice called, causing him to raise his head to see Vegeta leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Father." He uttered softly, guiding his sister into the arms his mother. His eyes met the cold gaze of his father.

"You're not feigning some weird illness just to chicken out of the tournament next week, are you?" Vegeta calmly interrogated, with his arms crossed.

"What tournament?" Trunks replied.

"Vegeta…" Bulma interrupted. "I don't think Trunks is faking…he is seriously ill…I think it's amnesia…"

"Amnesia?" Vegeta moved in to inspect the boy. He noticed the worn clothing he was dressed in. It appeared to that the boy had engaged in some sort of battle, even though the damaged attire was freshly mended.

"But my memory is just fine…things have just changed around here. I didn't think my travel back to the past would make a difference in this time line." He finally informed his parents. They both were taken back at his words and frantically eyed each other.

"Huh? You mean you're Trunks?" Bulma shrieked, grabbing a hold of his arms.

"Of course, I'm Trunks." He confirmed assertively.

"No, I mean THEEEEE Trunks..." Bulma said now roughly shaking the boy while the petrified Bra felt the vibration between them. "…the Trunks that warned us about the androids?"

"Well, yeah." He eyed his mother strangely.

"Wow!" She exclaimed with mixed feelings. "So you don't know what happen after the cell games when you left, right?"

"Well, I guess I don't." he muttered looking down as she slowly released him.

"You mean to tell me…you don't even know about battles with Majin Buu or anything after Cell?" Vegeta asked as he now grabbed and jolted him severely while he held him in the air.

"Welllll…nooo...actuallyeee." Trunks jittered out. "Who'ssss… Maaaa...jjjjjin…Bbbbuuuu?"

"Son..." Vegeta's slightly angered expression saddened. He slowly dropped the boy back to the bed as he kept his hands on Trunks' shoulders. After all they had been through together…after allowing the evil to return in his heart…after holding Trunks for the first time and then sacrificing himself…after the quality time they had together when everyone was resurrected…even the times pass the birth of his sister…the boy didn't know any of it.

"Father…" he looked into his father's estranged eyes as if he could read his thoughts and recalled the time he spent with his father of the past. "I guess I don't know much about you either other than from the past…I guess I don't know about this life at all…"

"That would figure…" Bulma said still consoling her quivering five year old. "…since you were about this age when you came to us in the past."

"Well…if you guys don't mind…could you fill me in?" Trunks softly smiled.

"Alright…Vegeta you know what this means!" Bulma laughed and rose from the bed.

"Oh great." Vegeta sighed trotting out room, only to pause in the hall as he looked back at Trunks and smirked. "Now we have to watch those ridiculous home movies again! You're going to pay for this one, son."

"Yay! Can we have popcorn, mom?" Bra cheered now excited and no longer crying as she ran after her mother.

Trunks closely followed behind his family. '_My family_.' He thought to himself. He had never been so content in his whole life, besides meeting his father for the first time and training a whole year beside him in the hyperbolic time chamber.

But now Vegeta is alive and well in his own time…and he has a younger sister, Bra…and his mother is radiating with pure bliss…. and from what he knew… Gohan was alive as well. He would have to pay him a visit, after spending time with his parents and sister, of course. He would first have to familiarize himself with this life. '…_this life_…what else has changed?'

"Trunks!" Bulma called from the family room, snapping him from his trance. "We're ready!"

"Coming mother!" he hurried to the room to see his sister sitting on their father's lap and his mother snuggled close to him.

Even in the past, Vegeta had not been so intimate. He has definitely come a long way. Trunks wondered if it was after his death in the past caused such a drastic transformation in his father's personality.

Vegeta was humbled after that unfortunate occurrence, but yet, he still seemed distant from his mother from what he noticed after being wished back. Something else must have happened; he pondered if maybe it was this Majin Buu character his father was referring to earlier that changed him.

Vegeta patted on the vacant cushion to the left of him, gesturing for Trunks to have a seat. He happily obliged, flopping next to his father as he received an adorable grin from his sister.

"Want some?" She asked handing him the large bowl of hot fresh popcorn.

"Sure." He smiled back. He never had such an opportunity to enjoy popcorn while watching a film. Even as the fighters awaited the Cell games in the past, he was too anxious to enjoy any leisure time they had.

Bra unnoticeably scooted from her father to her brother's lap and relaxed her head on his shoulder as the film began. Trunks looked down at her and responded by resting his cheek on her head as he pulled her close. He turned his attention to the screen when he heard the cries of a newborn baby. That very baby was him.

"That's you Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed. "Weren't you the cutest baby boy!"

"Bulma…" Vegeta coldy turned to his wife. "Can we skip this…I think he's very well aware that he was born."

"But the circumstances were different!" She roared back. She was right. The Trunks of this particular time line was conceived from lust rather than loneliness.

"Mother…father has a point…" Trunks said looking over to his mother. "…anyway, you showed me a clip of this in the past already."

"Fine!" She said pushing the fast forward button. "Ugh, like father like son…" She grumbled and then stopped on his first birthday which occurred after Cell. "Now, I bet he didn't see this part." She haughtily stated to her husband who sighed.

"_Ugh! How disgusting!"_Vegeta cried in the film as Baby Trunks smeared icing all over him.

"This is hilarious!" Trunks laughed uncontrollably until his father shot him an evil glare. "Ahem…well I don't remember my first birthday so…"

The film continued with mostly candid moments Bulma caught between father and son. Trunks never thought his first _real_ word, besides _mama_ and _dada_, was _Kakarrot _as he was prompted to say when Bulma showed him a picture of the deceased saiyan. He didn't know he instinctively learned to fly because his father threw him ridiculously high up in the air while laughing evilly, and as he had to break his own fall before smacking into the ground, screaming the whole way down.

'So that's Goten.' He thought to himself while chuckling at random spoofs of him and his best friend. They had bonded when he was just two years old.

"_Get back here you two!_" Chi-Chi angrily chased after the boys with a big wooden spoon as they laughed at her.

Sometime went by as he observed his training sessions with his father. It seemed that he had a very strict schedule while also being privately tutored. Although Trunks is very academically advanced, he was never educated in various subjects like in the film. His mother was his only teacher in the timeline he had known, besides martial arts with Gohan; so he figured there are things he would probably need to learn that this Trunks knew.

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_Vegeta asked his son as they trained in the gravity room for an upcoming tournament.

"_I guess I'll go…super…" _Little Trunks stated as he transformed to super saiyan then frolicked around in over 400 times gravity.

"I was that young!" Trunks cried out jumping from his seat. If his memory served him right, he was thirteen when he ascended. But this Trunks wasn't even ten yet. "Wow that's amazing!"

"Brother…" Bra moaned as she squirmed in his arms. She had apparently fallen asleep.

"I'll take her…" Vegeta said easily lifting her and carried her off _princess style_.

Trunks continued watching as he was pronounced the Jr. Champion of the tournament and laughed out loud as he punched Mr. Satan in the stomach. "I remember him! He was the guy who popped in on the Cell games! Hilarious!"

"Yeah he still has the whole world believing he beat Cell…" Bulma chuckled. Her smile suddenly faded when she remembered what happened during the adult competition.

"What happened?" Trunks inquired when the picture suddenly scrambled.

"That's when…when…" She hesitated. She really didn't know how to tell him that his father suddenly went berserk and even killed innocent people. She never had to explain that to anyone before, and now she was searching for the right words to tell their son.

"When what?" Trunks turned to look at his mother to see her obvious grief. His eyes popped back to the screen when he heard the echoed laugh of a kid, standing in the nude, he had never seen previously in the film until now.

"_Hmm…now it's our turn_." The boy said and jumped into the tub after Goku.

"Was Goku finally wished back?" He noticed the halo was no longer present. "And who's that kid?"

"That kid is you and Goten fused…" His father said taking his previous seat. Bulma sighed in relief; Vegeta did better at explaining things like this. "…and Kakarrot…was given the life of an old kai…" he bowed his head.

"Fused? As in fusion?" Trunks raised a brow. "Is that some kind of technique?"

"Yes…" Vegeta replied softly. "You learned it to defeat Majin Buu, and unfortunately you two lost to him."

That was why the picture scrambled a few minutes ago. They were engaged in a serious battle with yet another villain. But what he still did not understand is just who this Majin Buu is and why did he and Goten have to go so far just to beat this guy. Where was Gohan? Where was Piccolo? And most importantly, where was Vegeta?

"Where were all the adults?" Trunks innocently asked. "Where were you, father?"

Vegeta once again paused as Bulma softly held his hand. Trunks began to reason for himself for that brief moment. Could it be that his father had been killed along with the others, and they had been wished back later? But who else defeated this mysterious guy if everyone was dead? He started to convince himself that maybe his father was preoccupied somehow with something else then saved the day.

"I was dead." Vegeta exhaled. "I killed myself."

"But why?" Trunks leaned closer to his father, and Vegeta stared into his blue eyes that glistened from the light of the continuing film. They both turned when they heard the high pitch laughter of someone in the film. "Who's that?" He studied the pink blob on the screen, eating everything in sight at a party the Briefs had.

"That's Buu…" Vegeta crossed his arms. "He was once controlled by a wizard named Babidee until he killed that annoying little sh…anyway, the evil in him was released and formed an even stronger adversary after I sacrificed my life to kill him…he then joined the rest of the fighters to defeat his evil self, so he's still living."

"Did he defeat the evil Buu?" He blurted eagerly.

"No…Kakarrot." Vegeta answered with his eyes closed.

"Oh…" Trunks mumbled dejectedly.

"But your Father helped him…" Bulma jumped, in an attempt to make her husband look good in front of their son. "He and Goku did that fusion thing and gave Buu a run for his money, Right Vegeta!"

"But in the end it was Kakarrot…I only got in the way…" his father confessed.

"It wasn't like that and you know it!" Bulma raged. "Goku used a spirit bomb to take Buu out once and for all…after the earth was restored, only the good people were wished back, and your father helped gather the necessary energy from everyone…"

"Wow…really?" Trunks said smiling at his father.

"Yeah…even all those innocent people he killed before was brought ba—" Bulma abruptly cut her enthused speech, as Vegeta regretfully dropped his head.

"Killed?" Trunks softly uttered as he frowned. "Father you killed again? Why?"

"It's very late maybe we should…" Bulma started as she hit the pause button, but Vegeta softly covered her lips with a single finger as he focused straight ahead. Trunks needed to know the whole story, and he was never one to beat around the bush.

He sighed heavily and then spoke once again. "…I allowed myself to be consumed by the evil that still lingered in my heart…giving Babidee the energy he needed to hatch Majin Buu as I fought Kakarrot…I killed…I killed those people to provoke Kakarrot when he wouldn't fight me…"

Trunks turned from his father for a moment as he continued thinking. He then smiled warmly at him.

"Father…" he said placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Vegeta to look him in the eye. "…you were wished back…with all the good people, right?"

"Yes…" Vegeta surprised Trunks with an expression he had never seen from his father, a genuine smile. It touched the saiyan prince that his son figured that most vital part of the story without being told.

"I wish I had the camera rolling…" Bulma loudly sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks and she subconsciously hit the pause button to play the film again.

"Oh quit the crying, woman! Gah!" Vegeta growled transforming his expression back to a cold scowl. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at his parents.

It seemed the cries of Bulma gradually increased as her husband grew more irritated; he turned to see that it was not her, but the wails of his daughter when she was first born.

"I guess missed about five years of footage…" Trunks said yawning.

"Well you can always continue in the morning after you get some rest…" His mother said shutting off the system. They began to exit with Trunks leading the way, but then he paused in front of his parents and about faced to look at his father.

"Father…will you be here in the morning?" Trunks sincerely asked. It was still hard to believe that his father was standing right before him after all these years, and he was here to stay.

"Yes…son." Vegeta smiled.

* * *

So how was it? Was it too boring? If so let me know. The next chapter will have a little bit going on, but I promise there will be some liveliness coming up in later chapters, so bare with me…okay. As always reviews are much appreciated. If you still have suggestions, don't hesitate to share them with me. Thanks!

Okay here's the thing...I have received reviews so far for Chap 2 asking really good questions. Please...don't be discouraged...things will be revealed in time...I promise! Stick with me! But I would still like to know what everyone is thinking so please continue your questions...stupid questions are the ones not asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A Change in Time

Don't Own DBZ! My first name has two A's, but it's not Akira.

Chapter 3

Although the bruise he incurred in the back of his head quickly healed and his migraine slowly subsided, there was still this uneasiness dawdling. The horrific thoughts of the past relentlessly broke his sleep. Everything seemed fine so far in this future, but it appeared the rancid memories of the androids would forever torment him…nightmares of the past hunted him as he stirred.

_He arrived back in the future to see the two psychopathic nonhumans made their way to Capsule Corps. He heard the terrifying screams of his mother who was being held by Seventeen. Blood ran down her face as he forced her on her knees; he planned to execute her with the small pistol he held by a bullet to the head. _

"_Trunks!" She cried when he appeared. "Stay back! "_

"_Mother!" He called back when Eighteen stepped in front of him._

"_It's okay! I'm alright!" Bulma shouted and gave him a gentle smile. "Save yourself…" _

_Looking Trunks in the eye, Seventeen pulled the trigger as he laughed sickeningly. _

"No! Mother!" Trunks cried, jumping out of his sleep in cold sweat.

Noticing he was in his own room, he slowly leaned back until he felt the softness of the fluffy pillow and dropped against it. He attempted sleeping once more as he began to close his eyes. But his lids reflexively snapped back open when he actually heard the sound of his mother's voice. He remained silent and listened for it again.

"_Stop! No!"_ He heard her faintly cry. He did not hesitate as he ripped the covers back and leaped out of bed, flying down the hall to her room in nothing but smiley face boxers.

"_No! Please! Anything but that!"_ She continued to pant as he arrived at her door.

"Mother!" Trunks cried as he swiftly threw the apparently locked door open, breaking the handle off in the process.

"Trunks?" his mother gasped while his father froze in his current position. Trunks' cheeks flashed bright red and he paused, witnessing the rather fervent scene in front of him. The door handle slowly slipped from his grasp, and the crashing sound of metal hitting the bare floor broke the awkward stillness, alerting his parents to quickly cover their nude bodies.

"Oh…uh…sorry." He managed to utter and quickly shut the door that now dangled on the hinges. He hurried down the hall to his room mentally smacking himself. He then sat down on his bed with spread legs and let his body fall back to the firm mattress, pondering as he stared in the darkness.

Trunks sighed. How could he not think to knock first? Sure he had stayed in the company of both his parents in the past, but they occupied separate rooms back then. Never did it cross his mind that they were engaging in such activities.

His mother never even dated after the death of his father as far as he knew, and it was always just the two of them. Sometimes mother and child even slept in the same bed, so this was certainly something he would have to adjust to. She has his father now, so there was no need to be alarmed at every sound they made in the privacy of their bedroom.

In deep thought, before he realized it, he had fallen sound asleep, never to wake up again until after dawn.

He woke up when his senses alerted him of the breakfast that was being prepared in the kitchen. He slipped on a t-shirt and pair of jogging pants, swaggered to the nearest bathroom and softly shut the door behind him as he intended to relieve his heavy bladder. As many typical males tend to do while taking a leak, he relaxed and let his mind wander while he slowly emptied.

He had almost forgotten about his little sister until he saw the pretty pink bows scattered about near the sink. 'Of course.' He mentally noted. If he had a sister, obviously she was conceived in the same manner he was, referring to the incident that he walked in on very early this morning.

If a five year old was frolicking through the house, certainly they would keep the door locked shut during those moments. He dreaded if she ever happened to walk in on _that_. 'Knowing father, he would probably tell her it was another form of training…' He chuckled to himself. '…yeah right…training he only does with mo—'

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door was suddenly opened by none other than his sister Bra. She posed as their mother with one hand on her hip. The red tee she wore with the pink sparkling words, _Daddy's Princess_, inside a bedazzled tiara across her chest suited her perfectly.

"Trunks! Mom said…break…fast…is…" her words trailed off as she slowly looked down to notice what her brother was currently focused on. "Ooops! Sorry!" She blurted and quickly shut the door.

"Note to self…" Trunks quietly thought out loud while quickly tucking his equipment away and flushed the toilet. "…always lock the door behind you…especially when you're going be exposing what classifies you as a male…innocent little sister carelessly running around."

He exited the bathroom and slowly walked to the kitchen where his family was already eating. There was a buffet of breakfast delicacies arranged on the long table. And an empty plate was positioned across from his mother, so he assumed that it was his seating arrangement. He sat down and helped himself to the food in front of him.

He began eating only to notice the environment was very tense around him. No one even greeted him; it was total silence. As he saw the redness of his mother's complexion while she sipped on a cup hot coffee, he figured maybe his parents were still embarrassed about _that, _so he decided to start a conversation.

"Well…um…good morning?" He pronounced with uncertainty.

"Good… good morning." Bulma uneasily smiled, still blushing.

"It won't happen again…" He suddenly sputtered. "I promise!"

"It's okay Trunks…" She said slowly reverting back to her normal color. "It's not the first time…right Vegeta?" She lightly laughed as her husband grunted in agreement.

"It's not?" He asked surprised.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bra innocently asked. Trunks turned to face his sister who gave him a frown. "I wanna know too…it's not fair!" She pouted. She looked to see everyone staring at her and then conjured up tears to speed up her request. Trunks was inexperienced in dealing with little sisters, so he was lost for words as he was hypnotized by her puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright! Already! Stop crying!" Vegeta growled at his daughter. "It's just training…that's all…so dry your tears."

As he recalled his previous thoughts in the bathroom, Trunks held his laugh and forced himself to continue eating even though it proved to be difficult and even though his father glared at him.

"Oh…" Bra smiled easily, wiping her fake tears and turning to her brother as he took a sip of juice. "…the training that daddy only does with mommy…you saw it again…huh?" She giggled.

Trunks' eyes popped open, and he almost choked on the O.J. He then regained his composure and answered Bra truthfully by nodding quickly then returned to eating. His sister was smarter then he initially assumed, and if he would have lied about it, she would have figured it anyway.

"Are my Grandparents still around?" Trunks changed the subject.

"Oh…" Bulma smiled. Trunks blended in so well that she almost forgot he was not familiar with his life yet. "…they're fine…dad retired and they've been traveling ever since."

"That's good to hear." Trunks sighed. He was mentally preparing his self for what had been evident in the alternate future. Even though the androids did not directly kill them, they died of natural causes as a result of the tumultuous conditions those two imposed.

"That reminds me…" Bulma started again. "I called in sick for leave for you at the university…until you get used to things, I thought that would be best…"

"Thanks…" Trunks smiled. "…that was very thoughtful mother."

"Well don't get used to it…"His father interrupted. "…your mother has been handling things long enough…"

"Yes father…" He turned to Vegeta. "…I understand."

"Vegeta…" Bulma frowned. "…be a little more considerate…Trunks would be lost if he didn't have time to adjust…I'm pretty sure he's very intelligent, but we have to fill in what he's lacking before he can go back to school."

"Yeah. Sure." Vegeta mumbled. "But you are more than capable of fighting in that tournament next week."

"Bra…" Bulma called to her daughter. "It's time for school…let's go."

"But I don't wanna go…" she cried then hugged Trunks. "…it's boring! Can I stay home with brother?"

"Now…we've gone through this every morning since you started kindergarten and my answer will always be no…now let's get stepping Miss Lady." Her mother stated sternly.

"Aww Daddy!" She pouted running to her father and clinging to his arm. "Do I have to?" She began summoning tears at will again. She knew her father could not tolerate her crying. But then again, he also could not tolerate his wife depriving him of his other form of training. Of this he was reminded when Bulma gave him _the look_.

"Listen to your mother." he murmured and gently patted Bra on top of her head as he got up from the table freeing his arm of her hold. Trunks couldn't help but to snicker. The great and powerful Saiyan Prince Vegeta was tamed by the wiles of a weak earthling woman.

"You heard him…" Bulma said escorting her out the kitchen. "We're going to be late now."

"Well…" Vegeta said leaving out. "I'm going to train…don't forget what I told you about the tournament."

"You never explained about this tournament…" Trunks said getting up from the table. He never thought his father would take interest in such a petty contest. It seemed the Vegeta he came to know in the past would never lower himself to fight against a wide range of weakling humans. He only fought in the Cell games because the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero made mockery of the Saiyan Prince. But if Goku was competing, he probably wouldn't mind contending as well. "…but it would be an honor to compete beside you."

"Good…even though you previously tried every trick in the book to evade it."

"Well…I don't know what to say about that…" Trunks scratched his head. "But why are you so anxious father? I thought you wouldn't like those martial arts competitions."

"Kakarrot is expecting some mystery fighter to show up…" Vegeta said heading out. "…if this guy is as good as he says, then I want to fight him myself…he will not have all the fun."

"I wonder who this guy could be." Trunks subconsciously followed behind Vegeta.

"Who knows…" Vegeta calmly punched in the code to open the gravity room door, noticing Trunks was still with him. "…do you plan on sparring with me?"

"I didn't but that sounds like a good idea, since I didn't get to fight those androids...would that be a problem, father?"

"Those androids should not have been a problem for you, assuming you're just as strong as the last time you came…but I, on the other hand, have gotten much stronger, and I don't plan on taking it easy on you…so the choice is yours." His father extended an arm to show him in.

"Uh...okay. Sure. Why not?" Trunks hurried into the gravity room.

"Great…I could use a good punching bag." Vegeta followed his son in and the door shut behind him.

* * *

Ah…slowly progressing along. I hate to end this chapter here, but I couldn't decide where or when to break. As always, please don't hesitate to state your opinions. I'm open to all suggestions; feel free to leave it in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Change in Time**

Don't own DBZ

Chapter 4

Trunks was astounded at his father's moves. He could very well read them during his fights with Cell in the past as they were just about on the same level, but now, Vegeta was now in a different league. His father was much faster, and the increased gravity definitely did not work in Trunks' advantage. It took him a while to get used to the gravity, but Vegeta still had the upper hand. Contradicting his earlier warning, he was going easy on the boy.

Vegeta got in a good blow to Trunks' cheek and sent him flying to the simulation floor underneath them.

Feeling a little woozy, Trunks retreated to a far corner in the gravity room as he huffed immensely. His father's hits were not wearing him out neither was the gravity. Something else was contributing to his rapid fatigue. He placed his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths.

"I hope you know I've only been toying with you." Vegeta chuckled, descending to the floor. They haven't even transformed to the first level of Super Saiyan, and after only two hours of child's play, it seemed Trunks couldn't go beyond his current state.

"Yes…I know father." Trunks exhaled and looked up to his father. The immediate blurred vision made him look down again.

"So what's going on with you, hn?" Vegeta was genuinely concerned, taking his wife's previous advice to be more considerate. Now standing at the control panel, he commanded the gravity to return to normal. "The Trunks I know could handle much more severe beatings."

"I guess I have a case of time machine lag…" He lightly chuckled at his own tasteless joke and stood up feeling relief from the pressure of the once 400g's. He really didn't know what happening with his body, so he randomly blurted out the first thoughts that came to mind. "…and I didn't get much sleep last night so…"

"Neither did I." Vegeta blushed with his back turned to his son. "But I'll accept that excuse, maybe you should rest…"

"Thanks…father." He then tiredly walked to meet his father at the exit, and came to a halt when Vegeta threw his arm in front of the doorway.

"But remember son…an enemy would not be so lenient on the battle field, so never admit a weakness like that again." He reprimanded and dropped his arm when he got a positive response.

"I know father…" Trunks likened himself to a broken record.

"Now… how about some lunch?" They walked in the same fashion with their arms folded, shoulder to shoulder, down the hall back to the main living area (Of course, Trunks' shoulders were a little bit higher).

*********

Trunks slept for two days straight rising only for meals, trips to the bathroom, and of course, whenever Bra disturbed him. On the third day he took the time out study his notes for school, and the next day he decided to check out the university, being that he never attended one before; so he was very excited. His mother quizzed him the night before, and she was impressed with how quick he had learned, giving him her approval to return to school.

He sat in Macroeconomics focused on every word that came from the professor's mouth. Now the average person would find the subject quite boring, but he found it very interesting, sitting in the closest available seat to the board.

"…now who can explain one stance of fiscal policy?" the Professor surprised the class as he popped a random question. Trunks happily raised his hand and wiggled in his seat, while all the females in class giggled at his tenacity.

"Ah…Mr. Briefs…" The professor hesitantly called after overlooking his hand. When no one else dared to answer, he settled for the usual one.

"Well…_a__ neutral stance of fiscal policy implies a balanced budget where G = T. Government spending is fully funded by tax revenue and overall the budget outcome has a neutral effect on the level of economic activity_*. " Trunks happily explained.

"Thank you Mr. Briefs…as always you're ahead of the game." The professor chuckled. "Now, when you return next time…" He continued as he began to release the class.

Trunks got up from his seat and grabbed his black messenger bag and headed out the exit to his next exciting class of Thermophysics. He merrily strolled to the other side of the campus but came to an abrupt halt when he felt wetness drip from his nose. Reaching a hand up, he twitched his eyes in confusion when he caught droplets of deep red blood as it started pouring a little faster.

"Here…" a soft voice came from in front of him. "Please use this." A cute girl with black framed glasses attempted handing him her handkerchief. He looked up at her as he covered his nose with one hand.

"Thank…" he reached out for the hankie when she was knocked out of the way by a crowd of other girls.

"Please use mine!" A girl pushed to the front of the crowd.

"No please use mine!" Another shoved.

"I was here first! Please use this!" One other girl growled.

Trunks sighed at the squabbling before him. He was surprised to learn that he was very popular with the ladies after being ambushed when he first arrived on campus that morning. He assessed the situation for future reference and quickly adapted by using his super speed to stealthily disappear during similar occurrences throughout the day. He used the same technique to relocate once again.

Leaving the other girls baffled as to his whereabouts, Trunks flashed in front of the girl who first offered her hankie. She was now picking her belongings up that were scattered across the ground along with her glasses that fell off during the conflict. She proceeded to place the hankie back in her purse and fell backwards when an unexpected hand reached out for it.

"Thank you." Trunks muttered gently tugging the hankie away as he still cuffed a hand over his nose, startling her.

"You…you're wel…you're welcome!" She shyly replied as her face flushed bright red, letting him have it.

Trunks wiped with the pink lacy hankie as he stood up and examined the blood that spewed from his nose. He never had a random nosebleed other than being in a fierce battle, and it was fairly strange.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked with her high-pitched voice as she rose up as well, bringing his attention back on her. "Y…you were out on sick leave, right?"

"Yes…I was…" he said smiling. "…thank you for caring…wait…you where in my last class right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about your hankie." He said looking down at it. He figured she wouldn't want the bloody thing back so he stuck it in his pocket. "…but I can repay you with lunch...Ms…what is your name?"

"Um…um…Angela. Call me Angie."

"Okay, Angie. I'm Trunks…" Trunks smiled once again, sending chills up her spine (and of course she knew his name already). "…I have Thermophysics in a few minutes then lunch how about you?"

"Um…I'm in that class too…" she laughed nervously. It was four weeks into the semester, and this was the first time _Trunks_ even paid attention to her; so it was not surprising that he did not know her name or that they had more than one class together.

"Oh…uh…okay then it's settled…we'll have lunch after class." He winked and started towards the School of Science and Technology building but paused then turned around to see her standing there speechless. "Uh…would you like to walk with me, Angie?"

"Yes!" She happily obliged and ran to his side as envious spectators watched her from the shadows.

*********

Trunks sat at the kitchen table engrossed in his notes. His sister sat quietly beside him as she easily zoomed through her kindergarten homework. Bulma entered the kitchen still dressed in business attire and smiled at her two children. It was strange to her that they weren't fighting and that they were now contently studying next to each other. _Trunks_ would usually scold Bra for random irksome things any five year old sibling would do and preferred to study in his room.

"So how was school Trunks?" She said as she slipped off her heels. She recalled it was his first day back at the university since the alleged amnesia incident.

"It was great! I never attended school before, so I enjoyed it very much..." He gloated, closing his notebook and pushed it aside. He never conversed with his mother about a day at school. In the time he knew, she would warmly greet him and attend to his wounds after battling with the androids. So he would treasure the moment. "…I participated in class discussions and conducted experiments. I even ate lunch with classmates and joined them in study groups…it was really fun."

"That's good… then you fit right in." Bulma chuckled, now patting his back. _Trunks_ usually partook in those activities, so it was nothing new to her. But the enthusiasm made his story very refreshing. "So are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Aside from the horrendous mobs of neurotic girls chasing after me… I can't wait!" He replied smiling as he watched her now taking items out for dinner.

"The usual, huh?" Bulma smiled to herself scanning inside the opened refrigerator.

"Brother…" Bra grabbed one of his arms to get his attention. "Could you help me with something?"

"Well sure." He said then looked down at her current worksheet and smirked. "What is it…it doesn't seem you have any difficulty with writing your name…"

"Not this silly!" She giggled. "I want you to come to show and tell tomorrow."

"Eh?" Trunks flinched."Show and Tell?"

"Yeah…I told some kids in school that I have a _future_ brother, but they said I was lying." She frowned.

"They also said the same when you told them your dad is a prince and that makes you a princess…and you got over it." Bulma laughed from the other side of the kitchen.

"That's because Daddy went to school and threatened everybody at recess the next day!" Bra chirped proudly at her mother, stabbing her school work with a pencil.

"He did what!" Bulma ceased her dinner preparation and marched out of the kitchen. "Vegeta!"

"I don't know if I can do that for you, Bra. I have some exams tomorrow." Trunks smiled regretfully and patted her head.

"Okay…maybe next week's show and tell?" She pouted while a muzzled argument from their parents can be heard in the background.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try." He collected his things from the table to head back to his room.

"Yay!" She perked up, finishing her homework.

He lovingly glanced back at his little sister and realized he was getting quite adept at appeasing her, and she was slowly rapping him around her little finger. He was then startled by the sudden ring of a phone that echoed throughout the entire compound.

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted crankily from another room. "Get the phone! It's for you!"

"Got it, father!" He hollered back then spoke into the mouth piece. "Hello, this is Trunks."

"Your father sounds so scary…" a soft voice trembled then abruptly calmed."…so why have you been ignoring me the whole day?"

"Huh?" Trunks cocked a brow. He didn't remember ignoring one individual person. Now if she was one of those crazy females that incessantly stalked him, then…

"You were hanging around that dorky Angela all day!" The girl screeched causing him to distance the phone a little from his ear.

"Who is this?" He hissed angrily.

"It's Kelly! How many other women do you have calling your home number?" She growled.

"Kelly?" Trunks asked now a little regretful that he lost his temper for a moment. She could very well be his steady girlfriend, and he would hate to have hurt her feelings. "Are we going out or something?"

"No…" She giggled. "…but you promised me a date last week…or have you forgotten that fast?"

"Uh…exactly when is this date?" He said looking at a nearby calendar.

"…the day after tomorrow!" She shouted and he again pulled away from the irate voice.

"Uh…sorry! I'm doing something with my father that day so…" Trunks sighed. That day would be the day of the martial arts tournament.

"Huh? But you said you'd get out of that!" Kelly pouted.

"I did?" Trunks scratched his head briefly. Why would he promise her such a thing? He considered activities planned with his father of more importance then an insignificant outing with a girl.

"Yeah!"

"Anyway…I can't really go on any dates that day. Uh, is it okay if we reschedule?" He stretched a finger to the calendar.

"I guess…" Kelly huffed. "How about the next day after that?"

"Hmmm…um…that's not a good day either…" he swept a finger to the week of the contest. He had remembered that he neglected to spend time with the Sons. So even though he had off from school that week, his dearest friends also weighed of more concern than this Kelly person. He also promised Angela a tour of the facility and not to mention spending time with Bra.

"What?"

"Listen…call me back next week, and I'll see what I can do from then…" Trunks anxiously pushed his lavender mane back. He didn't think arranging a simple date could be so stressful.

"But…" Kelly whined. It took her long enough for _Trunks_ to fit her into his busy schedule now it seemed she was being thrown on the back burner once again.

"Goodnight, uh…sorry… what was your name again?" Trunks asked, seriously thinking of the name she mentioned previously.

"It's Kelly! Geez Trunks! I know you go out with lots of girls but…" She was cut off again.

"Goodnight, Kelly." Trunks smiled innocently and abruptly hung up the phone.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kelly raged still on the other line. "Hello? Trunks?"

"Trunks…" a familiar, yet cold and creepy voice startled him from behind.

"Yes, father!" He quickly spun to face Vegeta.

"You may not know this so I'm telling you right now…" His father calmly started, tapping a bare bicep as his arms were crossed. "…I usually discourage calls from your 'fan club' at the home number…that's why you have a cell. Those screeching harpies are so annoying, it's disgusting!"

"Sorry father..." He apologized, and then remembered the cell that was in pieces on his desk. "…wait a minute…I think I broke that."

"Not again." Vegeta sighed. "…just get the back up from your mother then."

* * *

Sorry for the wait…here's another boring chapter (yeah I know what you're thinking). But pay it close attention, though, because it's a very intricate part of the story…so stay tuned…the tournament is coming up next! Please leave me any questions, speculations, or concerns in a review. Thanks to all the recurring readers and special thanks to the encouraging reviewers. I appreciate it.

* .org/wiki/Fiscal_policy (No! I'm not an economics major!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Change in Time**

If I owned DBZ, I would have kept Trunks' hair long. He was way sexier that way…kyaaa!

Chapter 5

It was the day of the completion, and Trunks blankly stared at the back of his father's head, as he was sitting behind him in the hover car. He bit down on his lip as another pain shot through his cranium, taking care not to show any signs of his _weakness_. His father's previous words of wisdom echoed in the back of his throbbing head as the migraine he suffered upon his arrival in this time had returned with a vengeance. He felt a tingling sensation surging through his limbs to his very fingers and toes. He gnashed his teeth and closed his eyes as he tried ignoring the pain.

Bra looked from the window down to her brother's fists as he clenched them tightly. The five year old could very well sense her brother's discomfort, although she diagnosed it as pre-fight jitters. She placed a small hand on top of his, causing him to flash open his eyes and turn to her radiant face as the sun shined brightly upon it.

He smiled warmly back at her and she resumed enjoying the beautiful view of the clouds as they travelled through the skies.

"Trunks…" Vegeta called to him. He saw his father's eyes watching him in the rear view mirror, and smirked at him. "I expect third place out of you…"

"Third place?" Trunks grimaced. "Why not first?"

"Oh?" Vegeta chuckled. "You honestly believe you can win the whole thing?"

"Sure. Why not?" Trunks sighed placing his hands behind his head and relaxed. "Who did you have in mind for first and second, anyway?"

"Of course…first place should be a no brainer, son…" Vegeta smirked. "…and second will be my final opponent, Kakarrot. But I would prefer a final match with my very own heir after pounding Kakarrot in the semifinals…it's only fitting. And I promise this time I will not hold back."

"Oh yeaaah…" Trunks sang as he abruptly sat up, ignoring his father's threat. "…I totally forgot about Goku. You're right father…maybe I should just settle for second after all." Trunks laughed as he was joined by his mother who was focusing on driving properly.

"That's a good one, son." Bulma giggled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny." Vegeta growled. "We'll see who laughs last. Thinking about our small bout earlier this week, I'd be surprised if you can make it past little Pan."

"Pan?" Trunks raised a brow. "Who's that?"

"You remember. Gohan's daughter." Bulma stated now landing.

"Oh…okay…I remember now!" Trunks sat strapped his boots up as he had them loosened during the trip. "I almost forgot there. Gosh, she's that strong for a three year old, huh?"

"Nope…" Vegeta unstrapped his seat belt and let out a small laugh. "Just stronger than you."

Trunks laughed at his father attempt to counterattack his previous joke. "You got me father. That's rich!"

"I wasn't joking." Vegeta coldly stated as the departed the vehicle.

"Huh?" Trunks ceased his sniggering instantly. He actually began pondering just how a little girl could be more powerful than a super saiyan.

Despite his calm demeanor, Vegeta mentally chuckled at his son's priceless expression, as they headed towards the arena.

The Briefs soon met up with their friends, and Trunks examined them for any unfamiliar faces. Attempting to force a smile, he formed a rather scrawled expression upon seeing Android 18 with Krillin and their daughter Marron.

He was in contrast to ignorant Goku when he shouted, "_Woah! Look out everybody! Eighteen's up walking around here!" _at the contest before Majin Buu_._ Rather, Trunks held back the urge to kill her and the prejudicial hate swelled within him while he subconsciously clenched a fist. Even though she was now considered a family friend, the sick laughs of her and brother always taunted him in the back of his head.

"Hey Trunks!" He was snapped from the trance as a hand firmly gripped his shoulder. He turned to see Goten smiling at him.

"Oh hi…Goten…" He studied the younger half-saiyan closely and noted how similar his features were to Goku. No doubt he was the same boy in the home movies he watched and the many photo albums he went through at Capsule Corps. The only thing different was the rugged looking hair style, not that the previous one was any better. "I'm sorry about that cancelled date, man…I wasn't feeling…uh…like _myself_."

"Don't sweat it…I went ahead and took both of the ladies out anyway." Goten grinned like his father.

"Well that's…uh…good I guess." Trunks forced a smile.

"Yeah, but I made another date and sort of promised you'd be there this time. I tried calling you again, but I kept getting voice mail. I would have called your house, but you know your dad, man." Goten began patting Trunks' shoulder lightly. "So, you'll be there right?"

"Yeah…sure…anything for my…_best friend_." Trunks laughed nervously. He recalled the Goten in the films he saw was just as naïve and childish as Goku. This was a totally different Goten, a girl-crazed one controlled by the raging hormones of an adolescent male. At any rate, he would seize the opportunity to spend some time with his best friend by joining him on this date.

"Good…" Goten dropped his hand. "…so anyway, I told the girls we'd pick them up in your model 3000xr…"

"Hey guys!" Goku called holding Pan's hand. All the fighters were departing for the preliminaries, and the two boys were being left behind because of Goten's incessant chattering. "It's time to go!"

Trunks looked down and his eyes met with the small girl's, and she smiled innocently, causing him to blush as he was caught off guard. "Uh…hi…Pan." Trunks stuttered as he waved a bit.

"Trunks is funny!" Pan laughed as she looked up at her grandfather.

Trunks was then startled by a quick pat on his back by her father. "Do your best, Trunks!" Gohan smiled briefly and then continued his conversation with Piccolo. Glancing behind him, Trunks returned the gesture and kept walking beside Goten.

*************

The preliminaries went fast, and as expected, Goku, Goten, Pan, Buu, Trunks, and Vegeta all advanced to the finals. In the first match, Pan easily defeated her giant opponent to advance. Then much to every one's surprise, Goku took off with the reincarnated Majin Buu, Uub, partially pissing Vegeta off. He had already finished off his first opponent before anyone even fought and was anticipating a bout with Kakarrot, but that was not going to happen by the looks of it.

After debating whether he should just leave, Vegeta looked over to his son and gave an exasperated sigh. Because of the changed conditions, the last fighter standing would have to battle Mr. Satan in the end. Vegeta didn't see the point of even wasting his time. However, he decided to stick around; at least he would have a real fight with Trunks and then he would fly off.

After the round between two insignificant fighters, next up was Goten and Buu. The half-saiyan was not so enthused about his match with Buu, someone even Vegeta had difficulty with in the past. And since his father disappeared without warning, he fought half heartedly, and Buu defeated him in the end. He was relieved his bout ended quick and painless, but the thought of explaining to his mother how both he and his father lost the prize money made him shiver.

Next was Trunk's match with the creepy _Village People_ reject, Otokosuki, who lustfully eyed the Capsule Corporation heir while fearlessly blowing kisses.

At the start of the match, the brawny fighter charged at Trunks with arms wide open, intending to take him out by lovingly hugging and squeezing the gorgeous teenager unconscious. Blue in the face, Trunks cringed at the attempted assault and threw a reflexive punch to effortlessly knock Otokosuki out before he reached his destination.

Because both Goku and Uub appeared to have forfeited, Pan automatically advanced without fighting either of the two. Buu effortlessly finished his next insignificant opponent when he blindly charged at the pink blubber and bounced out of the ring.

Now up was the fight between father and son. They stared at each other with mirrored trademark smirks before they actually began fighting. To the audience and less experience fighters, it seemed that Vegeta and Trunks magically disappeared. Loud thunderous rumbling could be heard as they clashed in the air. The audience gasped in shock when Trunks suddenly came crashing back to the ring below as Vegeta haughtily descended to meet him.

"Is that all you got…_son_?" Vegeta taunted. Trunks pulled himself up and smirked at his father.

"I'm far from finished…_father." _Trunks seethed, then wiping the blood from his mouth. He unexpectedly powered up to Super Saiyan, drawing a murmur from the crowd, and they both dematerialized to the normal eye once more. It was not very long before Trunks slammed back into the same cracked spot in the ring. Vegeta swiftly touched down and slowly walked over to him.

"Give up?" Vegeta crossed his arms as he looked down at his son.

"No…no way." Trunks sputtered out, panting heavily as he picked himself, still glowing fiercely from his Super Saiyan aura.

But this time, he hesitated to lift off again. Something was terribly wrong. His power did not seem to be depleting, but he was out of breath and his heart was beating abnormally at an alarming rate. His hair suddenly reverted back to the usual and blood quickly ran from both nostrils. He caught the wetness with a hand and dizzily eyed it as he awkwardly swayed back and forth.

Vegeta's smug expression softened as he watched his son drop his hand and fall forward, flat on his face.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried from the VIP box over the silence of the thunderstruck audience. Yamacha instinctively snatched her back before she leaped out to her unconscious son.

*************

Trunks hopped out the time machine, encapsulated it, and stuffed it in his pocket. He quietly entered the living area of the compound and poked his lavender head through the foyer door.

"It looks like everybody's gone." He sighed, specifically relieved _not _to see his father after checking the gravity room. He walked back to the kitchen area and scanned the mess left from breakfast that morning, overlooking the table setting for _four_. "Mom must have forgotten to initiate the cleaning bots…I wonder where they could be."

"Wait a minute…" He uttered seeing the bright red out the corner of his eye and leaped to the calendar beside the phone mounted on the wall. The small computerized schedule flashed the words _Martial Arts Tournament_ for today's events. "I thought I went far enough to skip that thing..." He mumbled then realized the date was wrong. "How is it a week later! I thought I only went ahead one day…Uh oh…mom warned me about this!" he flew to his room intending to change his clothes to make it to the fights in time. "I bet that's where they are."

He threw his room door open and noticed his usually neatly organized room was a mess including his bed. "_Somebody's been sleeping in my bed_…and it wasn't _Goldie Locks_…more like _Aqua Locks_ and she's gonna get it."

He hurried and stripped out of his time traveling clothes and quickly donned training apparel. He then rummaged through his closet looking for his favorite boots which were not there. Frustrated, he settled for his second best instead.

"Huh?" he eyed a sword resting in a far corner of the walk-in closet. "How did this get here? …now I'm really gonna kill that sister of mine."

He picked the sword up to put it in his secret hiding spot he made in the wall only to notice the sword _Tapion_* bestowed unto him was resting in its designated area. "That's strange? How did I get two? Oh well…" He strapped up his boots and scanned his desk. "Phone…phone…where's my phone?" Opening the top drawer, he found the pieces of his cell along with his new iPod that was also in shambles. "You're gonna pay dearly Bra!" He opened the nearest window and shot out at rocket speed.

* * *

*See DBZ movie _Wrath of the Dragon_

Okay…now we're getting somewhere…it seems. What's gonna happen when Trunks reaches his destination? Well, I'm not telling! You have to stay tuned! Here's a hint for next time, though: _Huh? Two Trunks!_

And as always, I appreciate reviews…they keep the story moving. Special thanks to all the readers and reviewers of the last chapter. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Judge of the Ms. I own DBZ pageant**: Infinite Pen, if you owned DBZ , as well as the DB and GT series, what would you change about yourself and what are some things you would change about the series(s)?

**Infinite Pen:** If I owned DBZ, I wouldn't waste my time speculating how things should be in the series by writing silly fanfiction. I would just redo the entire GT series to my liking along with making my main characters Vegeta, Bulma, and M. Trunks… (Need I say more?)

**A Change in Time **

**A/N:** I am referring to M. Trunks as Mirai in this chapter as well as in the future to avoid confusion, but in some instances he will be called _Trunks_ by other characters (you'll know the difference). The other Trunks will simply be Trunks. Thank you, enjoy the chappie!

Chapter 6

Trunks landed inconspicuously outside the arena. He scanned the crowds of spectators as they were headed the opposite way towards the exit. Among them, he targeted a moping Goten and walked up to him.

"Hey what's up man?"Trunks cheered startling his best friend. "Everything's over now?"

"Yeah…Buu let Mr. Satan win…" Goten pouted briefly with his head down, and then remembered the incident that occurred earlier during Trunks' bout with his father. "…hey are you feeling okay now? Trunks?" As fast as he looked up, Trunks had already wandered off somewhere else.

"Hey dad!"Trunks called to Vegeta who was watching the dispersing crowd as he leaned against a brick wall. "How did you do?"

"I forfeited after you passed out." Vegeta stated closing his eyes and upon recalling his son's nearly critical condition, he shot them back open to eye Trunks suspiciously. "How did you recover so fast anyway…you weren't faking were you?"

"What do you mean? I just got here." Trunks returned his father's gaze with a puzzled expression.

"Huh?" Vegeta questioned confused by Trunks' last statement.

"Yeah, sorry I missed everything…I guess you're going to have to cut my allowance, huh dad?" Trunks slightly bowed his head apologetically.

"Missed everything?" Vegeta reviewed his son's words carefully as he relieved the brick wall of his weight. "Wait a minute…did you say you just got here?"

"Yeah…I sort of took the time machine and set a day after the tournament, but it's been a week according to the calendar, but you guys just finished…It's so weird…" Trunks replied scratching his head. "Mom said something like that could happen."

"You're Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed, studying his son intently as he looked him up and down.

"Of course I'm Trunks! Who else would I be? Are you feeling okay dad?" Trunks jumped back as his father abruptly closed the distance between them to note every distinct feature on his face. "Did Goku or that mystery guy knock you in the head?"

"Unbelievable!" Vegeta uttered out loud to himself.

"What's unbelievable?" Trunks watched as his father drew back and quickly regained his composure.

"Come with me." Vegeta said now walking back towards the entrance of the arena.

Father and son reached a particular door in the building marked with a red cross. Vegeta slowly opened the door and called to his wife on the far side of the room. "Bulma…"

"Vegeta…"She responded instantly and ran up to him. "Trunks is conscious now. Let's get him home."

"Hey mom what's up?" Trunks suddenly peeked above his father's shoulder startling his mother.

"Gaaaah!" She quickly stepped back and frantically eyed the lavender head boy coming from behind his father. "Trunks?"

"In the flesh."He chuckled. "Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"Mmm…mother…" Mirai moaned under the cool towel that covered his face when he heard the additional voices, causing Bulma to return her attention to her ailing son and she started back towards him. Suprisingly, Trunks walked past her to investigate for himself.

"Mother?" He said standing over his other self as Bulma hurried to the side of the bed. Mirai slowly pulled the towel away to reveal his arrant features. "Hey! That's me!" Trunks shouted. Bulma was overwhelmed by various emotions and dropped down to the floor instantly.

"Bulma!" "Mom!" "Mother!" Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai all shouted in unison. Both Trunks reached for their mother and paused when their eyes met, but Vegeta quickly scooped his wife into his arms and studied her unconscious face. Father and two sons were then startled when Goten burst through the door.

"Hey Trunks! So this is where you ran…off…to…" He began smiling at Trunks and looked down to notice Mirai staring at him as well. "Huh? Two Trunks!"

He was rudely pushed aside by Bra as she was apparently coming back from the restroom. She set her blue eyes on the situation sensing instantly what had happened and closed her eyes. "There's no place like home…"* She chanted and clicked her heels three times like in the old movie she saw with Mirai the other day. She flashed her eyes back open to see that things didn't change at all and attempted the method again, which obviously didn't work.

**********************

"Ve…Vegeta?" Bulma muttered flicking her eyes open to see her husband staring at her as he sat on the side of their bed.

"So you're finally awake." He calmly stated as she rose up. Bra peeked into her parents' bedroom to see her mother sitting up in bed.

"Mommy!" She cried joyfully then jetted back down the hall.

"What happened?" Bulma asked her husband as she chuckled lightly at her daughter's weird response.

"I guess the shock of seeing two different versions of your son caused you to pass out." Vegeta smirked as he gently ran a hand through her straggled hair style.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" She asked with a glint of shock.

"No." He blandly replied.

"How could this have happened?" She began considering all the possible explanation as her husband went on to answer.

"I guess we assumed that the Trunks of the alternate time did eventually become _our_ son and overlooked the possibility that _our_ son was still traveling in time somewhere. He did take the machine to skip out on the competition. And he claims he only went forward one day and as far as he knew it was scheduled for the day after he left, but a week has passed for us and the contest was actually this day…"

"I see now…"She sighed, coming to a conclusion. "I guess when Trunks took the time machine, he set off a chain reaction that changed the future of this time and just may have knocked the other Trunks off course during the journey back to his time."

"That explanation sounds logical." Vegeta quietly agreed, then looked towards the door just before Trunks entered carrying a glass.

"Mom, I brought you some water." Trunks said handing his mother the cool drink and smiled warmly when she accepted. She slowly sipped on the water as she occasionally glanced at Trunks.

"Mother, are you feeling okay?" Mirai asked as he was practically dragged in the room by Bra while she tightly held his hand. They both walked up to the bed to join Trunks.

"Okay, which one is which? Wait! Don't tell me…uh…Future!"Bulma happily guessed, gesturing towards Mirai. "Am I right?"

"Well…yes mother." He smiled awkwardly.

"How did you guess, mom?" Trunks sniggered.

"He called me _mother_. Once you started talking and became established in speech, you always called me _mom_ not _mother_." She confirmed her hypothesis.

"And of course, I would never hold Bra's hand for that long." Trunks added, seeing Bra clinging to Mirai.

"And that's because you're such a _meanie_, Mean Trunks!" She retorted to her brother.

"And you're such a nosey little nuisance!" He spit back.

"Mean Trunks!" Bra shouted back again, only to receive a stealthy pinch from Trunks on her shoulder. "Ow…that hurt…Mean Trunks!"

"That's enough already!" Vegeta growled at his quarreling children in annoyance.

"Now what we have to do now is get Trunks back to his right time." Bulma stated now scooting from the bed.

"Uh, we tried that already mom." Trunks began his with his findings. "It seems both of the machines are out of commission for some odd reason. We couldn't figure it out, so we were going to wait until you were feeling okay."

"Well now is that so?" She stood up slowly and stretched out, readying herself for the task at hand. "Then leave it up to the brains of this family."

**********************

Two days had gone by since Bulma boasted about her intelligence, and she had not yet come to a conclusion why neither of the two time machines worked properly. The boys did all they could to help, but it seemed to them that they only hindered their mother's progress, so they left her to work alone.

Vegeta quietly peeked into the auto shop of the compound, where Bulma usually built and performed maintenance on many capsule vehicles. He smirked at his wife's frenzied attempts to restore the machines and slowly walked over to where she worked.

"Now what were you saying about being the brains of the family, Bulma?" Vegeta teased seeing the look of frustration upon her face as she peered into the time machine. "…seems to me that you don't have a clue there."

"I know what I'm doing, Vegeta!" She growled, turning ever so slightly to stand awkwardly on the step ladder and placed a hand on her hip while she glared down at him. Her face was smeared with oily grime, and she sported dirty white coveralls smudged with black fingerprints all over.

She then brought the hand from her hip to push her slouching glasses back into place. She had only deduced to wearing them a little after Bra was born, seeing her vision began to wither but only during technical work.

"It's just going to take someti-- Waaaah!" She suddenly slipped on the greasy step and fell right into the strong arms of her husband.

"Have we travelled back in time?" She softly huffed looking up at him with her hands locked around his neck.

"No. What kind of silly question was that?" He grumbled back at her with a fairly baffled expression.

"Well, the last time you caught me like this, it was a little before Trunks was conceived." She hinted in a sweet tone.

"Oh…now that you mention it…" he started, concentrating on the high ceiling above them as he pondered her words then returned his gaze to her. "…should I also drop you abruptly like last time because your face was ugly enough to scare even the Prince of Saiyans?"

"Oh come on Vegeta! You knowwwww you were awestricken by my flawless beauty and that's why you dropped me…even though I looked like this." Bulma hopped down from her arms before he had the urge to let her fall.

"Well you didn't look _exactly_ the same." He faintly rubbed his chin between a thumb and index finger and eyed her skeptically as she stood confidently before him.

"What's…" She began to panic searching her body for any changes. She then ripped through her coverall pockets to pull out a compact, flipping it open to examine her face. "What's different?"

"Let's see…how about the fine lines and approximately ten to fifteen pounds." Vegeta chuckled. "Oh…and let's not forget the specs."

"Oh you! You're just as bad as Goku!" She shouted, quickly putting away the compact to beat him in the chest.

"Now don't you even refer to me in the same sentence as that idiot!" He grabbed her thin wrists and held them until she was calm then dropped them. "Unlike Kakarrot, I know a beautiful woman when I see one."

"Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" She raised a brow and rocked back a little to look him in the eye.

"No..." He frankly stated, taking at step back as Bulma resumed pounding his chest. "…I don't think. I _know_."

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma ceased her beating and threw her arms around his neck as he took yet another step back to keep his balance only to come in contact with a creeper that was lying haphazardly on the floor behind him. As his heel touched down on the edge of the wheeled object, he lost his footing and fell backwards, landing perfectly on top of the cushioned plank as Bulma slammed unto his chest.

A nostalgic rush briskly swept across them as they remained in a stalemate, and as usual Bulma was first to move when she spoke.

"If I recall correctly, it was this very accident that finally broke the ice." She whispered staring deeply into his eyes.

"So what happened next?" He gently tightened his arms around her to bring her closer.

"You tell me." She whispered back with intrepid sultriness. He responded to her taunt and gradually slid his hands up her back to her face. He then raised her glasses to sit on top her head and then brought her in for a heated kiss.

"Ahem…" Trunks coughed getting his parents' attention. He entered the room followed by Bra as she pulled the other Trunks along by the hand. Mirai flustered bright red while the other two kids remained calm. He mentally affirmed the exact reason the other night was not the only time his parents were _caught in the act_.

"Are we interrupting something?" Trunks continued, coolly gazing at the couple.

"Daddy, is it okay to have the _special training with mommy_ in here? Don't you need a bed for that?" Bra innocently inquired as she slightly leaned her head to the side to further study her parents' current fetish. Snapping his head in her direction, Mirai openly gawked at his little sister's naiveté.

The guilty party casually stood up and dusted off as if nothing happened.

"Uh…anyway, if you didn't need any more help mom, Trunks and I are going out." Trunks informed now grabbing capsules that stored vehicles.

"I can handle everything myself. Go ahead and have some fun boys!" Bulma smiled, noting the boys were dressed identically as she carefully climbed the step ladder to resume her investigation of one time machine.

"I wanna go too!" Bra screamed towards Trunks, still firmly gripping Mirai's hand.

"No!" Trunks sternly retorted, glaring at his sister.

"Why not?" She scrunched her face in disgust looking back at him.

"Because I said so!" He seethed, now prying her away from _himself_. She had resolved in her little head that as long as she persistently held on to Mirai, they would have no choice to take her along. But Trunks was even more determined to leave without her as he broke her arduous yoke.

"Ow!" She yelped when Trunks ripped her from Mirai. Then she opted to pout to their father. "Daddy!"

Vegeta never gave a single look at his daughter's charismatically sweet expression as he closed his eyes, along with folding his arms, at the start of their little conflict fully aware of what it would lead to.

"Dad!" Trunks growled irately at his father's stoic silence.

Vegeta shot a quick glare at his son's insolence and returned to his prior disposition. He then calmly pronounced his judgment in Trunks' favor. "You'll stay with me, Bra."

"But…" She began to gripe once more, now standing before him.

"No buts." He firmly supported his decision, taking care not to make eye contact with her.

"Thanks Dad!" Trunks happily voiced his gratitude towards his father and started towards the exit.

After witnessing the family feud, Mirai sympathetically eyed Bra and placed a softly placed a hand on her small shoulder from behind. He leaned forward a bit to whisper in her ear. "Sorry Bra, I promise I'll take you somewhere before I leave this time. Just you and me, okay?" he said sweetly.

A single tear ran down her cheek when she heard his promise and lightly nodded yes in agreement.

"Let's go Trunks!" Trunks hollered to Mirai and they left the compound.

"Waaaaah!" Bra cried, as unfeigned tears began falling rapidly. "It's not fair!"

"And why do I hear…._crying_?" Vegeta callously questioned then opening eyes to see the sight before him. Bra's face was flushed with bright red and her eyes were overflowing watery blue pools. His heart dropped instantly and he subconsciously unraveled his arms and held his hands out dejectedly towards her. "Did you not want to stay with Daddy?"

"No! I wanted to go with the _nice_ brother!" Bra roughly sniffled and outright loathed the idea of staying with her father. "Daddy just wants to make me train in the gravity room again! I hate training! And I hate that gravity room! It smells stinky like Daddy and the _mean_ brother!"

"Well…then…then what…what do you want to do with Daddy instead?" he stammered sadly.

"I want Daddy to take me to the _Pampered Pretty Princess Palace_ store at the mall!" Bra demanded as she wiped her tears.

"I most absolutely will not!" Vegeta shouted as he instantly came to his senses upon hearing her nearly impossible request.

"Please Daddy." She pouted sweetly.

"No." He strictly avowed, averting his gaze from her only to see his wife quietly observing the scene.

"Oh…come on Vegeta. It's the least you can do." She finally stated her opinion on the matter.

"Pretty please daddy…pretty pretty please…pretty pretty please with sugar on—" Bra then continued motivated by her mother's input.

"Alright! Already!" Vegeta agitatedly uttered, finally giving in to the princess's demands. "Just let me change."

"Yay!" Bra ran behind her father as he neared the exit and grabbed his stiff arm, cuddling it close to her.

"You are just like your mother…" He huffed, looking down at her.

"I heard that Vegeta!" Bulma shouted to her husband who had already left the room.

**********************

The two half-saiyans sauntered the strips of a mall far away from their home town, in case someone they knew just happened to see them. Females of all ages and statuses, whether single or not, scoped the hottest two guys in the establishment, and they were actually twins as far as they knew.

Although they were identical, the first twin had a sleek coolness to him, a silent bad boy type personality; while the other twin was just simply cute, a playful easygoing personality. Well, that's what most of the gossipers were relaying about them.

Trunks steadily received massive amounts of digits intended for him and, more so, his much cooler twin brother. He deemed the ladies would go for the quieter version of himself; but he didn't necessarily mind because in the end, he would be the one to call whomever he chose to.

Mirai eyed his counterpart coldly as he dismissed the crowd of girls so that they can finally exit the primary place of target. He was fully aware of Trunks' objective upon bringing him to such a place but subjectively went along with it. For the first time since reuniting with his other self, Mirai felt a hint of animosity. Not because he was being used, but because they left Bra crying her eyes out just to play around with superficial girls, when his sister should be the most important _girl_ in his life. He concluded to himself that this is exactly why Bra had grown attached to him so quickly. She was in desperate need for that brotherly affection Trunks neglected to show her.

Once they were outside, Trunks clicked a capsule that held their car and they hopped in and took off while the girls still eyed their trail dreamily.

"How about I call up a couple of girls, and we…" Trunks started totally unaware of the estranged stare Mirai locked on him since they left the mall as he was focused on the path ahead.

Mirai's eyes flickered upon hearing Trunks' suggestion, recalling something he had planned already.

"I totally forgot!" Mirai blurted out.

"Forgot what?" Trunks asked and quickly glanced at him.

"Goten. I told him I would go on a double date tonight!" He replied frantically. He had already missed the date _Trunks_ had promised before he even arrived, so he felt really beholden to his _best friend_.

"Oh is that all? We can still meet him." Trunks smirked and took another hurried look at Mirai. The other version of himself palmed his head as he intently contemplated something else of importance. "What?"

"This is bad!" Mirai finally spoke again.

"You forgot something else?" Trunks queried still driving.

"Angie…" Mirai mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Angie?" Trunks raised a brow.

"Yeah…I told her I would give her a tour of the facility…I was going to pick her up at the same place as Goten, since I didn't know of anywhere else. The bad thing about it is…I just realized I arranged both dates for the same night. " Mirai explained apprehensively.

"Angie…Angie…why does that name ring a bell?" Trunks asked while thinking of any and every girl who Mirai could be referring to. '…_could that be short for Angelina or Angeles or maybe Angelica_…'

"Oh…she's in half of my…I mean…_your_ classes." Mirai interrupted his train of thought. Trunks rolled his eyes in thought, still confused as to who Mirai could possibly mean, but then it hit him.

"Oh…you mean Angela."He smiled then continued to picture the aforementioned female in his head, then widened his eyes when he came to realization. "You made a date with…_her_?"

"Sure, what's wrong with that?" Mirai casually questioned him.

"Uh…nothing…I just didn't think you or rather…'I' would be interested in her." Trunks sighed and scratched his head a bit while he faked looking into his side mirrors.

"Why wouldn't… 'I' be? She's very smart and considerate, and behind those glasses is a really cute girl. She's definitely…_my_ type." Mirai vaguely retorted, a little on the offensive side. Whether Trunks knew it or not, he had already begun working on Mirai's nerves since hard-heartedly ditching Bra. And now, he had just indirectly insulted Mirai's meticulous taste in girls which added to the fire.

"Oh…well, I guess she's just not…_my_ type." Trunks commented, catching a glimpse of anger in Mirai's tone.

"Anyway, what should…_we_ do?" Mirai then asked while checking his anger.

"Well, isn't there two of us?" Trunks chuckled a bit.

"How could I forget? I mean…Goten's well aware of our situation, but Angie just might freak out when she sees us. If I didn't tell her that I only had a sister, we could have also pretended to be twins for tonight as well." Mirai stated seriously.

"No problem…_Trunks_…since I happen to have a spare vehicle in my pocket..." Trunks smirked as he patted a cargo pocket on his vest. "I'll call Goten and tell him to meet me at a different location, and you can take this to meet _Angie_. Does that sound like a plan?"

"I guess." Mirai snorted and rolled his eyes at Trunks' sly reference to Angie. He deliberately insinuated that Mirai would be the _Trunks_ to pick her up and that he would go with Goten on a _real_ date. And as if he would have it any other way. In his eyes, Angie was more worth _his_ time then some brainless bimbo fawning over his insanely good looks and never-ending cash flow.

* * *

Okay, for all those who hate DBZ end/GT Trunks and questioned why I brought him into the story, this chapter was somewhat dedicated to you! Don't you just feel the love between Trunks and Mirai? And how about that hint of V/B action? Or what about that Father/daughter tear jerker? LOL

Also, I know the part when both Trunks finally meet is a little cheesy, but what I really wanted to do wouldn't come out right, so Bra ended up doing a little spoof from _The Wizard of Oz _that totally came out of nowhere. Yah, I know it was stupid you don't have to tell me!

Well, that's it for this chapter. Since it's usually longer than what I always do, I think I'll take my time with the next one. Well if there are enough demands, I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as you can say '_Pampered Pretty Princess Palace' _three times. LOL Thanks for R&R-ing! I always appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I don't own DBZ as you already heard a million times already, but in addition, I don't own the doublement twins* (you'll see what I'm talking about) either.

**A Change in Time**

Chapter 7

Mirai gladly accepted the capsule from his other self while he left to meet Goten for their arrangement. Again, he didn't mind picking up Angie since he was the one who arranged the meeting with her in the first place. But the way Trunks hinted that he would not venture out with such a girl disgusted Mirai.

Coming close to the designated meeting area, he considered Angie's qualities and what made her so special as opposed to the girls Trunks marked as _his _type. Angie is a simple girl, who dare not waste precious time staring at herself in the mirror and going on mere dates. On the contrary, she dedicated that time to study and worry about things of more importance. As a result, she gradually became an outcast starting from her preteens to her present sixteen years of life. Entering college at such a young age could be detrimental to someone like her, but she seemed to have adjusted quite well besides the fact that she has no friends outside study groups and the withdrawn personality she possessed.

She had never been asked out by a guy, much less even looked at as a girl by one. Mirai had been the first to even come close to asking her out on a date as he intended just a friendly tour of Capsule Corporation to repay her for yet another kind act out of courtesy. But should he have made an actual date? He 'is' fairly attracted to her unique simplicity, and yet, he planned on returning to his own time soon, possibly leaving her heartbroken knowing Trunks almost definitely wouldn't give her the time or day because she's not…'_his type'_.

Mirai stepped out of his capsule vehicle and scanned the designated meeting area for his…_date_. It seemed to him that she had not arrived. There was a good amount of people shopping around in the district, and many of them consisted of single females, but none appeared to be her.

He sighed heavily and leaned against the car as he continued his observation. His eyes roamed back and forth and then stopped when they set on a very pretty young woman who leaned against a pole of one of the nearby shops. She caught on to his gaze and smiled warmly as she began to slowly approach him.

"Angie?" Trunks stood up straight and gawked at a totally made over Angie.

Her black framed glasses were replaced with contacts, giving her once passive green eyes the exposure they longed for. Her long black hair, which was usually pulled back into a straggled loose ponytail, was now flowing freely, flattened straight and parted to the side to reveal her neatly arched brows and lightly made up face.

Generally, she would walk the campus in a plaid button up shirt, khaki pants, and white worn out tennis shoes, but today she modeled a cute, low-cut white top with lace trimmings and cuffed jean capris along with open-toed, not too high heeled sandals.

"Um…" she blushed at his enthralled expression and shyly bowed her head. "…hi…Trunks…"

"You look…nice." He finally uttered. "Really nice."

"Thank you…" She raised her head to further examine his casual attire and met his eyes. "…so do you."

"Thanks…uh, sorry about the time. Did you wait long?" He asked scratching his head nervously.

"Not very long." She assured him.

They stared at each other in callow silence until he spoke again.

"Uh…since you're so pretty and all…why don't we go to a movie instead? That is…if you don't mind. We can all ways set up another day for the tour…" he proposed as he stepped to the side and opened the car door for her, politely gesturing for her to get in. 'She is way too cute to just tour the compound.' He thought as watched her gracefully take a seat.

"I would like that very much." She smiled as he closed her door and hurried in through the driver's side.

"Well let's go. I know the perfect movie." He smirked maliciously as they drove off while he thought of the only place he knew to see a movie. It was the theater described to him by _Trunks _who would coincidentally be there on his double date with Gohan.

**************

Goten got out the car and opened the door for the ladies to depart on the passenger side. "So here we are ladies." He winked as the cute girls stood up and examined the promotional posters outside the movie theater.

"How did you like know we like so totally wanted to see this?" His date, Makiko, smiled brightly at him as they made their way in. "So are you like telepathetic or something, Goten?"

"Uh…not really…anyway, Trunks picked this movie. Right Trunks?" He chuckled nervously and looked to his best friend, who walked beside his date's best friend, Mika.

"Yeah, I thought you ladies might love it." Trunks supported Goten's claim.

"O-M-G, like you're so smart Trunks!" Mika exclaimed to butter up her handsome and rich date.

They entered the numbered theater auditorium that was assigned to the prospective movie and took seats in the _necking section_, in other words, the top back rows. Trunks was positioned in the aisle seat, followed by Mika, Makiko, and Goten, respectively.

While waiting for the movie to begin, the girls were engrossed in conversation, so they did not hear the slight growl of Goten's stomach, unlike Trunks.

"So would you guys like to order something to munch on during the movie? Goten and I will get anything you want." Trunks proclaimed as he stood up and smiled at the girls.

"Shut…up! I mean like, no way!" Mika blurted out, continuing her discussion with Makiko.

"Like yah! She like totally freaked out. So anyway, I was like…" Makiko went on chatting.

"I guess we can bring them back whatever. Let's go Goten." Trunks waited for Goten near the exit, and they then headed for the snack stand.

*************

Mirai and Angie were comfortably seated in a different auditorium of the facility, nearly in the very front; either had never been to the movies, which they neglected to tell each other, but Angie happily agreed when Mirai suggested sitting in the front.

They quietly awaited the start of the foreign film that they chose to see upon arriving. And again, Mirai turned to her to break the silence.

"Oh, uh…sorry, I didn't ask if you wanted anything. Would you…" Mirai paused when he felt a twinge of pain in his brain and closed his eyes for just a second.

"Are you okay?"Angie worried as she raised a brow.

"I guess I have a slight headache." Mirai answered with a forced smile.

"Should we come back another time?" Angie started to grab her purse by her side preparing to leave.

"No." Mirai placed a hand on her lap to stop her. They couldn't leave yet, not until he fulfilled his purpose of bringing her to this particular establishment. And that was to have Trunks catch a glimpse of the polished diamond that he casually tossed aside for temporarily bright zirconic trash. "I'm fine…let me get you something. What would you like?"

Angie looked at his hand on her lap and slightly blushed, causing him to snatch back, embarrassed at his actions. "Uh…what do they have?"

"I don't know myself, actually. Uh, why don't we both go?" He stood up and held out his hand for her to go first.

"Okay." She grabbed her purse once more and led the way out with Mirai following closely behind.

*************

"Enjoy the show." The service bot dispensed Trunks his total back for his purchase.

"Thank you." Trunks said to the bot and stuffed his change in his pants pocket. He and Goten were situating the snacks on the trays when Goten looked past Trunks' shoulder to notice someone far across the room as he stood facing him.

"Hey, Trunks isn't that you?" Goten whispered. He couldn't point in any manner, being that his hands were full, so he only stared straight forward.

"Of course it's me, dummy!" Trunks hissed.

"No, I mean…_you_!" Goten raised his voice a little more and threw his head forward ever so lightly, getting Trunks to turn around to see Mirai and Angie near the restrooms. "Who's that girl with him? Tell me that's not the one you passed up, is it? Man, she's a total hottie!"

"So I'll order what you want and wait out here for you." Mirai walked Angie to the ladies' room door.

"Okay." She agreed and went into the restroom, never looking behind. Mirai long before sensed the presence of the two half-sayains in the same room, and swung sharply to face in their direction. Seeing Trunks' speechless expression, he laughed to himself as he slowly swaggered towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks angrily questioned his counterpart. Mirai risked their secret being exposed to the girls by showing up within the same vicinity.

"Oh, hi…_Trunks…_Goten." Mirai smirked and stopped in front of them. "_Angie…_wanted to see a movie instead of the tour, so we came to the only theater I knew of."

"That's Angie?" Trunks almost dropped his trays.

"Who else would it be? Future Angie?" Mirai teased evilly.

"So you have jokes now do you?" Trunks retorted, bringing his brows together angrily.

"Look, why are _you _worried about it. Don't you two have your _own_ _dates_ waiting for that…cold food? Mirai snorted as he looked down at their food trays.

"He's right." Goten said as he felt the tension in the air, looking from one Trunks to the other. "Trunks, let's go."

Mirai watched triumphantly as the two half-saiyans retreated to their respective movie. His grinning did not last long as the air he breathed through his nostrils began to smell of blood; his nose bleed started up again. "Great! Not again!" He sighed, holding his head up towards the ceiling and went into the men's restroom.

*************

"Hey girls, we're back!" Goten cheered happily, taking his assigned seat next to Makiko.

"Here's your hotdog, Mika." Trunks sat down and tried giving the girl her food.

"Like ewww!" Mika cringed away from the long _meaty_ object.

"What's wrong?" Trunks question innocently.

"Like Goten didn't like tell you?" Mika looked over to the guilty party.

"What?" Goten said, looking pass Makiko.

"I don't like eat meat and stuff." She turned back to Trunks.

"Why not?" He twitched a brow.

"Like, that's because she's like veterinarian…so duh." Makiko remarked snidely.

"Oh, uh…how about I get you some popcorn since everything here has meat in it…" Trunks said looking down at the trays.

"Like no butter okay…so like anyway, like I was telling you…" Mika begin chatting with Makiko again.

"I'll be back, Goten." Trunks left the auditorium and returned to the snack stand to fulfill another small request from Mika. "Could you get me a small popcorn?" he requested to the service bot.

"Would you like butter, sir?" The bot replied.

"Uh…n…" Trunks paused when he saw a figure walk up to him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, uh, I never told you that huh?" She put him in a trance when he finally turned and stared into her beautiful green eyes. "Trunks, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked his eyes a few times before he came to his senses. "Um…"

"I like lots of butter." Angie smiled and looked up at the menu. For the first time, Trunks saw the '_new_ _Angela'_ up close, and his heart skipped a beat. He previously thought her voice was annoying in class, but now the soft, sweet, and subtle tone seemed to complement her adorably quaint features.

"Oh…uh, sure. Yes, lots of butter please." He was brought back to reality once more and perceived the situation he was now caught up in. He looked around for his other self, but he was nowhere to be seen, although his presence was sensed in a nearby location. He looked over to Angie who had been quietly reading the menu to herself.

"I think I should just have water instead of soda." Angie turned back to Trunks and found him staring at her.

"Um, okay…" Trunks whipped his head to the service bot to hide his blush. "…can I get a bottle of water, also?"

"Will that be all, sir?" the computerized voice asked.

"Yes that's all…" Trunks replied, after seeing Angie had wandered to a small screen to view a promotional video for an upcoming movie.

"$6.00…Enjoy the show." The service charged and received the amount for Trunks' purchase. He sighed briefly as he resolved to go along with Angie instead of Mirai. He figured his other self would assess the situation and play along as well.

Trunks slowly walked up to Angie carrying her requested items only, and he handed her the bottled water. "I guess we should get going if we want to catch the movie in time…lead the way." He cunningly uttered, knowing good and well he didn't have a clue as to which movie Mirai had picked out. But Angie stepped off in the opposite direction of the auditorium he would be in with Goten and the girls.

"You're not getting anything?" Angie asked sweetly, after realizing he only held her small popcorn.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled, remembering his order in the other auditorium.

"Well don't you have a headache? " She asked.

"I do?" Trunks quietly thought to himself. Then remembered Mirai does experience migraines frequently for some reason, so Angie was showing concern for him.

"Maybe you need to drink more water." She held out her bottle for him to accept. "Here take mine."

"That's okay…_Angie_…I'll get another one later, but thanks for caring." He politely declined as they neared the designated movie.

"Are you sure?" Angie stopped in front of the auditorium doors.

"Yes, thank you.'' He assured then reached over her head to get the door, and they crept in upon hearing voices of the now playing flick. It seemed there were only a few spectators that Trunks noticed, different from the popular film he chose for the double date.

"Sounds like the movie started without us…" Angie whispered as she stared at the screen in amazement, then turn to see that Trunks had already taken a seat right near the entrance. "…I thought you wanted to sit close?"

"I did?" Trunks showed a hint of panic then quickly thought of a smooth reply. "Oh, uh, I think I should sit a little further back because of the uh…_headache_."

"Oh, that should help." She agreed and sat beside him.

"Hey…This is French." Trunks smiled as his ears twitched in delight at the sound of foreign speech.

"Yeah, I thought you knew?" Angie whispered back and daintily slid a popped kernel in her mouth, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Oh yeah I forgot…Oh sorry do you understand what's going on?" He asked sincerely. The first and last time he viewed a foreign movie, he had to relay everything to his date even though it contained subtitles. But this one did not appear to have subs. Trunks is fluent in French as well as various other languages of the earth and even some of his father's native tongue, so it was not troublesome for him to follow the conversations. He thought, Angie, on the other hand…

"Yes." Angie responded after she swallowed softly. Oblivious to him, she is fluent in five different languages as well, including French. "I understand French quite well, thank you for asking." She smiled sweetly and resumed watching the movie.

"Oh." Trunks was greatly impressed. She, by far, excelled in comparison to his past dates.

*************

Mirai departed the restroom after his slight mishap was cleaned up and under control. He searched the area for Angie and did not see her anywhere.

"Looks like she's still in there…" He resolved looking towards the ladies room door and pondered whether he should knock. A sudden flashback of his father being yelled at by his mother for disturbing her in the bathroom appeared in his head for some reason. "Nah…I'll just grab the order and wait for her."

"Can I help you sir?" The computerized voice asked when he approached the counter.

"Uh…yeah…let me have…the small popcorn?" Mirai hesitated upon seeing the outrages prices on the menu.

"Would you like butter on that sir?" The bot continued to inquire.

"She never said whether she wanted butter…" He thought out loud. Then saw someone approach him from the corner of his eye and slightly turned his head to see just who it was.

"Like yah…I like totally said no butter!" Mika griped at him. He flinched at her remark.

"Huh?" He looked her up and down. The cute girl was dressed provocatively along with slightly over done make up. Mirai instantly concluded that she is, in fact, _Trunks'_date that Goten setup. He frantically searched for his other self and upon seeing him nowhere, he sharpened his senses to locate him in the opposite direction with Angie. 'Darn! I know exactly what happened!' he mentally slapped himself. He only intended for Trunks to see Angie not to actually switch dates with him.

"Like earth to Trunks…" Mika snapped him from his thoughts.

"Oh…uh…no butter." Trunks turned back to the patiently awaiting bot.

"No butter it is then, sir." A mechanized voice replied. Mirai continued to look over the menu.

"So like what's taking so long?" Mika inquired, causing him to face her again. "Like, the movie started like so five minutes ago."

"Oh, uh, I was in the restroom." Mirai spoke truthfully.

"Here's your popcorn…would you like anything else, sir?"

"Uh, let me get…" He turned back to received the popcorn and started to order for himself.

"Like Helloooo??? You have like half the menu already…" Mika began to scold him. "…which is like so totally loaded with calories."

"Uh…that'll be all." He sighed heavily. This girl was already agitating him after two minutes. How was he going to sit through a movie with her?

"$3.00, sir." The bot charged and received the exact change from Mirai. "Enjoy the show."

Mika had already stalked off before he turned around, and he quickly followed after her as they entered the designated auditorium. She paused when the door closed behind them and looked towards her date.

"Uh…where are we again?" Mirai whispered towards her face that sparkled from the playing movie.

"Like helloooo? I thought like you'd remember since like you're so smart and stuff, so like I didn't." She replied in her regular obnoxious voice, causing the hundreds of viewers to hiss at her.

"Shhhhh!" They said in unison and returned to watching the horror flick.

"Sorry!" Mirai apologized for his date in a soft tone.

"Pssst! Trunks!" Goten called from above getting Mirai's attention.

'Phew! Thank goodness!' He sighed mentally and preceded up the stairs to his seat, letting Mika take hers next to Makiko before he sat down. He handed her the popcorn and looked down the row to Goten who cuddled his date closely. "Goten!" He whispered to his best friend tensely.

"What's up?" He called back in the same tone as he looked behind his date at Mirai.

"It's me!"

"Huh?" Goten narrowed his eyes in confusion at Mirai.

"The other me!" Mirai informed.

"Oh, I get it! Where's Trunks?" Goten asked out of curiosity.

"Like helloooo? He's like so totally like on the other end and stuff." Makiko answered also in her regular loud voice.

"Shhhhh!" The spectators shushed again.

"Sorry…" Mirai murmured towards the audience and turned back to Goten. "I guess we got mixed up some how."

"What are you going to do?" Goten asked and flinched when Makiko pulled him back to her abruptly as she was frightened by a particular scene.

"Eeek!" Mika shrieked in Mirai's ear as she forced herself against his strong chest, causing him to look down at her with an estranged expression.

"I guess I'll stay here until the movie's up." He sighed a long sigh and patted his date on the opposite shoulder, putting on his _Trunks_ mode.

"Oh, okay then." Goten resumed to cuddling his date and focused on the movie.

***********

"This movie is actually pretty good." Trunks whispered in Angie's ear after casually sliding an arm around her seat.

She suddenly jerked as his masculine breath faintly tickled her ear . "Yeah, I like it too." She said quivering because of his closeness.

"Maybe we should...do this more often." He ingeniously suggested.

"I'd like that." She said blushing, making sure to focus on the movie. She stiffened out of shyness when a strong arm cuddled her closer.

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat after this?" Trunks continued his smooth talk. He was enjoying his time with Angie, and he presumed it was the best date he ever had, so far. And as a result, he desired to spend even..._more_ time with her.

"I'd love to." She answered as she struggled to relax under his firm hold.

**************

The horror flick was up, and the two couples exited the theater. Mirai began anxiously tapping his foot when he realized the foreign film had another 45 minutes to go. "It looks like the other movie is still going on." He informed Goten.

"So now what?" Goten asked. He could see Mirai was growing more impatient with every passing second.

"There's a café across the street…" Mirai suggested. The café had large windows, so he figured he couldn't miss Trunks leaving out with Angie if he observed from over there. If he didn't know _himself _better, he would have just ended the date with the annoying pair right then and there. But he figured the experienced Trunks would slyly work his antics on _his_ cute and innocent Angie, which made him furious on the inside. "…why don't we all get something to eat while we wait over there?"

"Like hellooooo?" Mika rudely interrupted his conversation with Goten upon hearing the words, '_get something to eat_.' "I just like so totally exceeded like my total calorie intake for like today."

"Like yah…" Makiko seconded her friend's obvious motion. "…like me too."

"Oh…uh…" Goten was dumbstruck and had trouble conjuring up any words to appease his date. On the other hand, Mirai had just about all he could stand of the _doublement_ _twins*_ as he anxiously clenched his fists at their last words.

"LIKE HOW ABOUT WE LIKE TAKE YOU GUYS LIKE HOME AND STUFF BECAUSE I JUST LIKE SO TOTALLY EXCEEDED LIKE MY TOTAL 'LIKE' INTAKE FOR LIKE TODAY!" He growled irately, causing them to scurry behind Goten in morbid fear.

"Trunks? Are you feeling okay man?" Goten chuckled nervously, scratching his head as the girls peeked from behind him.

"I'm fine!" Mirai stomped off near the curb and released his capsule vehicle. "Let's go!"

"Like he's like so totally scary and stuff." Makiko whispered to her friend as they closely followed behind Goten.

"Like yah…" Mika whispered back in agreement. "I like think he's like bilateral or something…you know like when you're like all happy and stuff one minute then like all angry the next…"

"It's BIPOLAR!!!" Mirai snapped at them over his shoulder causing them to cringe and hurry into the car as Goten held the door open for them.

* * *

*The old Doublement gum commercials. Sorry, if some readers don't know about these. Let me know if you don't, and I'll explain. I know their names didn't suit them in this chapter, but I already mentioned Goten's date, Makiko, in an earlier chapter before I wrote this one. So just to be consistent…

Okay…that's it for now because I think I like so totally exceeded my like total word output for like today, LOL. But seriously, I think this chapter is probably longer than the previous one (I have to check that). I guess that's what happens when you fall under the mechanisms of the crafty reviewers.

Now, does Mirai have the right preconceptions about Trunks working his playboy antics on Angie? Well, you'll see in the next chapter! So please come back when I'm done with it.

So anyway, I've alluded to some other symptoms that Mirai is experiencing due to his mysterious illness in this chapter as well as a little in the prior chapter. Don't worry he'll find out what's going on soon enough. Thanks for reading! And like always, like reviews and stuff are like so totally appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Change in Time**

Don't Own DBZ

_**A/N:** I apologize about chapter 7. I know some were propably turned off by it. I knew I was taking a big risk by posting that one, but I did it anyway. :P Anyway, I hope you find this chapter to your liking._

Chapter 8

Mirai sat in the darkness with his head bowed and fingers interlocked as if he was meditating. Trunks was not home yet, and the time was growing later and later every minute. He had arrived back at the compound two hours ago after taking an hour to drop the girls off and actually _making_ Goten fly home. It was too late for him to head back to the theater, for the French film had ended and he had missed Trunks and Angie already.

He channeled for his other self, hoping Trunks had treated his date to an after movie dinner at the café across the street, but strangely Mirai could not sense him anywhere. It was as if Trunks had purposely lowered his ki so that it would be undetectable. Mirai cursed his counterpart and headed home to wait for _Trunks_…in his room, instead of the guest room that he currently took occupancy in.

It was nearly after midnight when Mirai snapped his eyes open at the sound of footsteps coming from the foyer of the living area. He grew more anxious as the owner of the steps neared him. The faint glow of the hall night light that seeped through the bottom crack of the door was then blocked by two, male's, size 10* feet. The door slowly creaked open and Trunks entered.

Because some nights Bra would invite herself to sleep in his bed when he wasn't home, Trunks didn't care to turn his light on first. After repeatedly finding her there, Trunks developed that habit not to wake her so to peaceful place her in her own bed without any objections.

Trunks shut the door behind him and carelessly began removing his clothes. The presence of another, which was not of his sister's, was made known when the bass of a male's voice lightly startled him.

"It's late…" Mirai coldly informed and creepily raised his head when the lights flashed on. "…so how was your date?"

"Man…" Trunks started as he raised a brow, looking towards Mirai while removing his belt. He then smirked upon noting Mirai's angry expression. It could only mean that he was totally pissed about the accidental date swap. But then again, it served him right for intentionally bringing Angela to the same establishment just to taunt him. "…what are you doing sitting in the dark like that? You could have actually scared me."

"I'll do more than scare you if you don't answer the question." Mirai hissed as he stood up from the bed.

"Oh really?" Trunks chuckled at the threat as he took his pants off, then tossing them across his desk chair and walked to his dresser for pajamas. "Now, tell me, what would that be?"

"How about pounding your face in till we look like the stars of a before and after facelift commercial!" Mirai belligerently explained as he slowly walked over to his other self.

"Look, the last thing I want to do is get into a fight with _myself_." Trunks backed up a little in response as Mirai came closer. "Wouldn't that seem a bit…uh…I don't know…maybe…_schizophrenic_."

"Just tell me what I want to know and maybe I won't commit _suicide_." Mirai warned coming within an arm's reach of Trunks as they stood facing each other.

"Should I just tell you what you want to know…or what _really_ happened?" Trunks sarcastically joked which gravely irritated Mirai.

"What did you do to her?!" Mirai raged as he snatched Trunks up in the air and held him by the collar with one hand. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Of course, you do know that the Vegeta of this time is alive and well, joined in matrimony with the Bulma of this time as they lay cuddling just a few doors down, so technically…_who's_ the bastard?" Trunks teased smiling down at Mirai.

Mirai brutally slammed his other self against a bare wall. "What-did-you-do?" he interrogated as he came within an inch of Trunks' face with every word he uttered.

"Now don't be so hard on _yourself_…_Trunks_." Trunks as he to continued to play mind games. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't do, but then again…how well do I know…_myself_." His wicked grin dropped when Mirai show him an eager fist.

From the stories he heard, this _Trunks_ was much stronger than him, so his best bet was to back down while he still could.

"Relax…" Trunks sighed, exchanging his spurious tone for a serious one. "…I only kissed her goodnight. Not even on the lips. A small peck on the cheek that's all. Nothing to… _beat yourself up over_."

At those very words, Mirai released Trunks, and he slid back to the floor. Mirai then returned to his seat on Trunks' bed, as he still eyed him suspiciously. But he relaxed the more he analyzed Trunks statement. It seemed that he was only tantalizing Mirai as payback for his earlier actions.

Trunks resumed changing and then joined his other self when he also sat on the bed.

"We just talked over dinner, and I took her home…I froze at the door step…like I was doing something wrong. I never felt that way before, so I sat in the car afterwards for over an hour just thinking…" Trunks eyed Mirai out the corner of his eye. "…if you thought I drove Angie to some rural area and stole her virginity in the back of a car during that time, you were wrong." Trunks truthfully stated as he now gazed at the ceiling. Mirai had to laugh mentally; that's exactly what he was thinking.

Trunks continued with his confession. "Although I have to admit, I never thought I would even want to kiss Angela, much less go all the way."

"Well, that just goes to show you…you don't really know yourself like you thought you did." Mirai huffed looking over to Trunks.

"You mean me as in me or me as in you?" Trunks scrunched his brows in confusion.

"I mean you as in you." Mirai laughed lightly.

"Oh…I guess I didn't…I guess Angela is really…_my type_ after all."

"Really? So what made you come to that conclusion?"

"It's just like you said earlier…'she's smart …considerate and behind those glasses _was_ a really cute girl'. I mean really cute. So in other words, I apologize about earlier. I don't blame you if you hate me now." Trunks placed a hand on Mirai's shoulder.

The room was silent for a matter of seconds and then Mirai calmly responded. "Well, I'm not exactly a _narcissist_ at the moment, but I can live with myself."

"So does this mean you don't mind if I date _Angie_ on a steady basis?" Trunks smiled up to his counterpart.

"Well…yes and no." Mirai frowned back at Trunks.

"Huh?"

"Honestly…the very thought of you near Angie makes my blood boil, but seeing that I have to leave sooner or later, I rather it be _me_ with her than any other loser." Mirai smiled sadly.

Seeing the despondent expression, Trunks attempted to cheer him up. "Who knows…maybe you can look her up in your own timeline."

If she was still alive in his time, he thought to himself that just may be a good idea. But he would always bare feelings for this Angie. "Thanks for the encouragement, but if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to leap through time and space just to kill _myself_." Mirai threaten as he rose up and looked back at Trunks.

"Don't worry…I won't hurt her." Trunks smiled as he watched Mirai softly tread towards the door.

Mirai took one last look at Trunks as he held the door open. He then suddenly remembered the dreadful experience of being drowned by fangirls his first day at the university, and some of them would just casually push Angie aside as if she didn't exist. "So this means that you will publically announce to those fangirls that you have a girlfriend."

"Well…uh…" Trunks scratched his head nervously. Within a second, he contemplated whether he really wanted to give up his playboy lifestyle just for one girl.

"Well…uh…what?" Mirai angrily questioned him. If Trunks wanted to date Angie he had to drop those annoying flies that constantly buzzed around him.

"I think I better not for Angie's protection…" Trunks came to a rather logical conclusion, thinking about how vicious girls can be. They would have to be 'weaned' so to speak. "I'll let them find out gradually."

"I guess you do have a point…well…see you in the morning." Mirai agreed and stepped out into the hall. "Good night…_Trunks_."

"Good night…_Trunks_." Trunks replied as Mirai flipped the light switch out of courtesy and closed the door.

****************

"Now what did I tell you?" Vegeta turned his head towards his wife as he lie on his back in bed. He sensed the tension between his _sons_ gradually cease as their voices begin to fade. He then finally heard the sound of two doors closing one after the other as Mirai's room was just across from Trunks'."It sounds like they worked whatever issue out."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried." Bulma sighed and turned to face him. "What exactly could those two be possibly fighting about?"

"You have a brain, genius, so use it." Vegeta huffed as he was agitated by his wife. Just when he began to dose off, he was subconsciously alerted when Mirai's power level inflected and hadn't gone to sleep yet; so he was quite irritable.

"Hey! I may be a smart woman but I don't know everything!" She retorted as she sat up abruptly. "Especially when it's dealing with peering into the mind of two teenage boys…" she began to ponder all the things they could be quarreling about.

"Well there you have it…" Vegeta turned his back to her in another attempted to sleep. "…teenage boys…" He yawned. "…that explains a lot doesn't it?" There was a dead silence in the master bedroom of Capsule Corps., and sleep finally begin to overtake the Saiyan Prince as his eyelids began to flutter.

Upon realizing one of the typical things teenage boys would fight about, Bulma shouted out loud breaking his slumber. "You mean…they were fighting over a girl!"

"_Congratulations! You get the consolation prize_. Now can I get some sleep?" He griped with a hint of sarcasm.

"But why would they fight over a girl?" She continued to question him.

"How should I know, woman!" He flipped over to look up at her. "Why would _any_ two guys fight over a girl?"

"But there not the same as any two guys. They're basically one in the same."

"Although they are the same, they are not the same." He muttered as he closed his eyes once more.

"You're right. However, the more that I think about it, it seems to me that an _inner_ conflict would be perfectly normal." She chirped, coming to a conclusion.

"What are you babbling about now!" His eyes shot back open as he felt her breathing on him.

"Remember, Veggie?" She began stroking his dark mane back.

"Remember _what_, Bulma?" he asked rolling his eyes towards her.

"You had to deal with a similar battle yourself." She softly kissed his widow peaked forehead and smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" He eyed her suspiciously and thought about _just_ the conflict the boys had a few minutes ago. "…Y…ya...yam…whatever! That scarface weakling ex-boyfriend of yours didn't dare to challenge me!" He growled at her.

"I'm not talking about you fighting Yamacha!" She smacked him in the very spot she kissed and reclined back to her pillow. "I'm talking about you fighting your true feelings for me. In a way, you were fighting yourself…and lost miserably, may I add."

"Whatever." He sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. "…hmm?"

"Hm…what?"

"Perhaps you were right to use the term _miserably_…I suppose my life has been _miserable_ since then." He smiled faintly and shut his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean! If your life is so _miserable_, then you can just leave, mister!" She shouted in his ear, causing him to spring from the bed only clothed in boxers.

"That actually sounds like decent advice coming from you!" He shouted back as he looked down at her. "Then, perhaps, I can get some sleep!" He snatched open a nightstand drawer and grabbed a tiny box labeled, _escape from mad woman capsule_, and grabbed his robe as he headed towards the door. He came to a sudden halt just before he reached to open the door when a pillow smacked the back of his head.

"If you walk out that door, you better not come back!" She threatened as she sat angrily in the center of the bed among the messy sheets.

"Now, now, Bulma…" he began to chuckle evilly still facing the door. "…you know as well as I that you've uttered those very same words plenty times before, but in the end you would still jump all over me whenever I returned."

"So then what's keeping you since you're so confident of yourself?" She asked as she stood up from the bed and seductively swayed over to his back, flaunting her short leopard print nightie.

"It makes me wonder what you would do if I didn't come back this time. Would you ravage the universe to find me? Or would you simply crawl into the deepest darkest corner and plunge into despair?" He arrogantly snorted in reply.

"Well…it is interesting to know just how your sick mind thinks…" She laughed to herself and turned back to the bed, sat down and crossed her legs. "…and for your information, I _could_ have Yamacha back here faster than you can say 'blast off'! As a matter of fact, do you think your side of the bed went cold while you were gone those times?"

Of course, his side didn't stay cold, but that was only because her children would keep her company, not infidelity with the ex.

"You…you didn't…you wouldn't!" He muttered in disbelief as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Hmph…how would you know?" She bluffed. "So just try me…the kids are pretty fond of Yamacha anyway…I'm sure they'll be calling him dad in no time, like you never existed. Imagine him…sparring with your heir in your gravity room or bouncing your little princess on his knee…or…" She uncrossed her legs and smirked as she crawled to the center of the bed.

"Or what?" He dared her to continue her threat and about faced to look at her.

"…or lying me down in this very same bed and making passionate love to me while I call out to him over and over again…"She threw her body back against the pillows as she demonstrated her words, exotically positioning her body, forging her face as if she was experiencing intense pleasure, and then craftily fixing her lips to moan,"…_Oh Ya_—" Her once closed eyes widened with shock when he relocated to her at the speed of lightening and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare speak another word!" He growled angrily, looking down at her. The very thought of his woman being pleasured by another man sickened him, but he wouldn't let her know that. He shoved her over in the bed to reclaim _his_ side; and lying on his back, he turned his head to face her.

She formed a triumphant grin, silently declaring to him that she was still the undisputed winner of every spat they ever had. He saw the look upon her face and sighed as he then faced the ceiling.

"Just so you know…I'm…I'm only staying because…" He stammered as he spilled forth only half truths. "…because I wouldn't dare have that weakling taint my precious gravity room with his stench! And that's all…well maybe the thought of my princess calling another man daddy but that's it! There's nothing else!"

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and turned her back to him, tossing the covers over them both. The smoothness of her bottom in the satin nightie lightly brushed his bare skin, triggering him to automatically turn over to face her exposed back. He eyed her lustfully and forced his body against hers to cunningly inform her of his…_current_ _state_.

And with that, she snapped her eyes back open as a hand now slid from behind her to firmly cuff one of her breasts. And at the same time, lips gently kissed her as they slowly trailed up her back to her neck and stopped to nip at her ear.

"Since you were just insinuating that you wouldn't stay for _this…" _She started as she reclosed her eyes. He instantly froze his foreplay and peeked over her shoulder to hear her words. "…so then why, now, is your body saying otherwise…" She shooed his hand away from her breast and then reached behind to push him away then sighed. "…now…_I'm_ trying to get some sleep. Good night…sweet prince. Don't drown in those wet dreams."

He growled faintly and dropped his head against a pillow in disappointment.

****************

"See, I told you they would work whatever out." Mirai assured Bra while he held her in his lap and stroked her soft hair. Their parents' loud voices had just died down.

"But I know mommy and daddy will fight again." Bra pouted. She was often scared out of her sleep by her parents' moonlight madness, so she fled to the nearest comfort source, _nice_ brother.

"Its okay, Bra...this is their strange little way of showing each other how much they love one another." Mirai sighed.

"You sure?"

"Of course. In fact, I bet even father's initiating his special training with mother right about now." Mirai joked as he blushed a bit.

"I hope not because they'll get even louder then." Bra giggled, looking up at him.

"So, are you going to go back to bed with no worries now?" He guided her off his lap out and turned her to look her in the eye.

"No." She poked her bottom lip out.

"Why not?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked sweetly as she held her hands together.

"Uh…sure, why not." He reached behind and arranged his pillows to accommodate two and scoot back to lie down. She hopped in after and snuggled close against him.

"Good night, Bra." He kissed her forehead and lie back.

"Good night, nice brother…" She smiled and closed her eyes. "…I love you." She unexpectedly uttered causing Mirai to swiftly face the half sleeping expression of the little princess.

"I love you too, Bra." He could help but to return her voiced affection.

Unlike Angie, Bra definitely could not be found in his time, and he knew if he left her, it would cause her great depression. But similar to Angie, she could _also_ find comfort in the other him…that is…if _Trunks_ realized how special Bra is as he discovered with Angela, before Mirai leaves her _brotherless.._.

* * *

_*At the end of Kid Buu (funimation version), Vegeta is asked what would his other wish be, and he says something like, "...how about a new pair of boots...size 9 please..." So what does have to do with Trunks' shoe size that I made up? I figure his feet would be bigger than his father's since he's taller. Oh well, no big deal right?_

Thanks for reading! If you feel that you still want to continue, keep an out for Chapter 9 early to mid next week. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to all those that have been reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Estate Planner:** So IP, who would you like to have the rights and future earnings of DB/Z/GT after death.

**IP:** huh? What are you talking about?

**Estate Planner:** You know. Everything you own can be distributed to any persons of your choosing after your passing.

**IP:** But I don't even own DB/Z/GT, you idiot! As a matter of fact, I don't even own _that much_ to be talking with an estate planner…*grabs coat* I'm outta here!

**A Change in Time **

Chapter 9

The Briefs Family ate quietly the next morning at the breakfast table. The awkward silence was due to the prior night's arguments. Husband and wife glanced at each other occasionally as some tension still lingered between them. All the while, Trunks subconsciously avoided eye contact with Mirai out of sheer embarrassment. Bra proved to be a ray of light amidst the dark atmosphere as she happily hand-fed _nice brother_ pieces of fruit every now and then, and he could not help but to receive her sisterly love with a warm smile.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband once again and turned to notice Trunks' behavior towards Mirai. Curiosity got the best of her, and she craved the direct reason of their dispute, an exclusive from the participants themselves.

"So what did guys do yesterday?" She started, looking at her very own Trunks on the left side of her. Since Mirai came to the current time, he occupied the seat across from his mother out of habit formed in his own time. But that seat actually belonged to Trunks as he always at the right of the head, his father. Although it seemed this Trunks really didn't mind because this also meant he was not being pestered by Bra who always sat next to him.

"Nothing special." Trunks stated after a premature swallow of the bite of toast he chewed previously. "…just picked up a few identical outfits at the mall."

"Oh?" Bulma questioned her son now eying him with faint dissatisfied look upon her face. She knew he was not giving the 'whole' truth. "No dates or anything?" She went on.

"Well sure, but nothing other than the usual." Trunks answered calmly. He cared not to inform his mother of the small fight he had with himself. The little matter dissipated with just a mature exchange of words and not fists. There was no reason for her to get involved after the fact.

"So no special girls?" Bulma winked bumping her son on the forearm with her elbow. "Nothing you want to talk about?"

Finishing off his drink of O.J., Vegeta grew irritated with his wife's quirky interrogation and lightly slammed his empty glass on the table, getting everyone's attention. He raised a brow as he edgily glanced over to Mirai then back to Trunks.

"What your mother is _really_ asking is why were you two fighting last night?" He frankly inquired as he began tapping his index finger impatiently, waiting for either to answer. The dumbstruck boys nervously stared at each other.

"You guys were fighting?" Bra asked after a brief moment of shock herself, grabbing Mirai's attention as she pulled on his shirt. "I bet you kicked mean brother's b-u-t-t, huh?" She smirked across the table at Trunks as he growled in response at her.

"Uh, no actually." Mirai chuckled lightly, looking down at his sister. Her speculation was half right, though.

"But you were going to, right?" She continued her questioning as she taunted Trunks with wicked smiles. He brought a fist down to the table heavily, annoyed by her evil gestures.

"Why don't you mind your _little nosey nuisance_ business!" He spat across the table at her, leaning forward a bit as he fixed his angry eyes on her.

"Now was that really necessary, _Trunks_?" Mirai hissed at his other self, coming to his sister's rescue. His mood shifted drastically as he was reminded by Trunks' outburst towards Bra that he had yet another issue he needed to…_discuss_ with himself.

Trunks sat back in his seat sensing the abrupt spark in Mirai's power to avoid another conflict with his stronger version. He had no intention of reliving last night's events.

Feeling the jolt of energy as well, Vegeta smirked while he watched the friction rise between his sons and remained quiet as it all seemed rather interesting to him. He actually didn't mind witnessing a _Trunks vs. Trunks_ battle. Although, he perceived that he would have to play a fatherly role and escort the two to the gravity room to duke it out if they got out of hand at the table. But for now he preferred to sit back and enjoy the fireworks.

His wife saw the twisted look upon his face and kicked him under the table, and the couple began, to some extent, telepathically arguing with each other by exchanging fierce facial expressions.

Meanwhile, Bra also detected the change in Mirai as she was occasionally trained by her father on ki control. From her experience as a novice, she suspected _nice brother_ may just be stronger than _mean brother_, and decided to test her theory by further provoking Trunks.

"So he did he beat you up! Nah ha!" She sang mockingly at Trunks. He spring up from his seat, and slam his spread palms in front of her, shaking the tableware. "Nah ha! Nah…"

"Shut up!" He angrily shouted as he leaned over the table, glaring only five inches from her face.

Trunks flinched when Bra's small face was instantly replaced by a replica of his own reddened by anger face, as Mirai calmly moved her to the side. And after what seemed like a minute stare down, Trunks slowly slid backwards as he retreated to his side of the table and took a seat.

Bra then stuck a tongue at Trunks as she possessively clang to Mirai's arm. Closing his eyes to avoid her taunts, Trunks took a deep breath as he checked the sweltering anger.

Bulma turned her attention back to her now peaceful children as she averted her husband's own childish behavior.

"Now…" She began again, this time looking over to Mirai. Trunks appeared to be meditating at the moment. "What was all the fuss about last night?"

"Well if you guys really must know…" Mirai sighed lightly, keeping an eye on Trunks.

"It was about a girl." Trunks insipidly interrupted as he slowly re-opened his eyes, meeting Mirai's gaze.

"So it seems you guys resolved everything without physically hurting each other…" Bulma concluded, getting up from her seat and pushed her chair in. Already dressed in coveralls, she was prepared for another day of working to fix at least one of the time machines so Mirai could get back to where he belonged. They both nodded a 'yes' back to her. "…so did you two learn anything important yesterday?"

"Well, I learned not to judge a book by its cover." Trunks asserted in a very low voice.

"Are you referring to that particular girl?" Bulma put a hand on Trunks shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Uh, yeah…" He looked up at his mother with an estranged expression. She smirked as she walked off to refill her cup of coffee.

"I see…" She then said filling up her mug and returned to her seat. "…you stole Future's cute girlfriend that you thought was not so cute at first until he liked her." She let out a light laugh, causing Trunks to frown. His mother always guessed everything without being given all the details, and he was just like her in that aspect he supposed.

"Back stabbing Meanie!" Bra name-called across the table. Trunks clenched a fist at her apparent accusation.

"That's not how it was!" he yelled back. He realized he was close to losing his temper again and rolled his eyes. "I didn't steal her…" He then mumbled. "…he…he gave her to me."

"Yeah after you stole her!" Bra replied angrily.

"Shut…" Trunks almost lost it until Mirai casually held up his palm to calm him.

Mirai empathically surmised shortly after their most recent argument that Bra purposely irked Trunks and made sure to a play more neutral role this time as he mediated.

"Bra..." He softly frowned down at her while he kept up the hand, signaling to Trunks that it was okay and he would handle their sister. "He's right. I let him have her. So let's just finish breakfast, and I'll take you to school...anyway, isn't it your show and tell today?"

"Oh yeah…" Bra raised a brow in recollection and then hugged Mirai. "You remembered!"

"Yeah." Mirai forced out as he was being tightly squeezed. Bra released her grip and he patted her on the head as she quickly finished off her bowl of cereal. They headed out shortly after to the elementary school, and Mirai dropped his sister off, promising he would return for the show and tell portion at the end of the day.

****************

It was now nearly the end of the school day and instead of _show and tell _as he promised Bra, Mirai acted as an assistant to his mother and watched as she continued her efforts to restore both time machines. It seemed that both the same vital parts for the machines were strangely damaged also in identical places. The mystifying damage was not visible by the naked eye and was discovered after Bulma decided to take each part out to examine them under magnification.

'_Was lying for a good purpose necessarily wrong?" _Mirai thought as he continued staring at his mother work her magic. He was swelling with feelings of guilt as he pondered his reasoning for deceiving his other self and breaking his promise to his little sister.

After recalling his conversation with Bra last night, he was determined to leave this time comfortably, knowing Bra had Trunks to be a good brother to her. And feeling it was his responsibility to make that happen, he set his other self up again; this time he had purposely and gladly switched places with him, but only after telling a little white lie.

***Earlier that day***

"_Hey Trunks?" Mirai casually entered Trunks' room after he tapped lightly on the opened door, with his hands behind his back. He had just returned from Bra's school._

"_What's up?" Trunks never faced his other self as he rambled through his closet searching his wardrobe for something in accordance with his plans for today._

"_Do you mind taking my place and appearing for Bra's 'show and tell'?" Mirai nicely requested, walking over to the closet opening._

"_Uh, I sorta told Angie I would pick her up for the tour today. So…" Trunks informed his other self as he pulled out the chosen attire for the occasion._

"_Well, I'm sure if you explained that something came up with your sister, Angie wouldn't mind. She's a very understanding person." Mirai kindly suggested patting Trunks on the back with one hand as the other tugged away the name-branded outfit to coolly switch it with his tattered time travelling garbs._

_Trunks frowned and let out a rather lengthy huff. "Well, I guess I do owe you, so I'll go…" He complied, and then eyed Mirai suspiciously. "…but can I ask why 'you' can't do it?"_

"_Oh, uh…um…" Mirai conjured up some false truths that his other self would believe."…I guess my head's been killing me since yesterday, so I'm going to rest today. "He lied. He did have a small headache yesterday, and not to mention the small nose bleed, but the pain subsided after their little bout and a night's rest._

"_Riiiiight." Trunks sarcastically replied. He didn't fully believe Mirai's excuse, but then Trunks couldn't quite tell if he was lying. He reluctantly changed into the ragged clothes while something caught Mirai's attention in the closet._

"_Oh and don't forget the sword…" Mirai pulled one of the sheathed identical swords from its resting place and handed to Trunks. "…and you have to escort her home afterwards and remember to act just like me or she'll know the difference."_

"_Yeah, yeah…I got you." Trunks strapped on the sheath and they head out the room. _

_Trunks called Angie as they strolled down the hall to inform her of the obligation he had to his sister. She thoughtfully understood and rescheduled for the next day. _

"_I'm serious, Trunks. You have to be extra nice to her!" Mirai called out to him as he was then departing._

"_I know!" Trunks irately yelled back as he went out the door._

***Back to Present***

Mirai sighed as he handed his mother the requested tool and hoped all would go smoothly. And as a result, Trunks would see the brighter and innocent side of Bra.

****************

"Alright! Enough of this future crap!" A classmate of Bra's anxiously shouted at Trunks from the front row. He couldn't tolerate more stories about the alleged incidents in a so-called alternate timeline.

"Tony! Watch your mouth young man!" Their teacher scolded the boy.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rowan…" The boy sang halfheartedly and turned back to Trunks. "…but can you show us that sword now?" He pointed behind Trunks to the handle of the sword sticking out.

"Yeah! That thing looks cool!" Another boy agreed.

"Yeah…" The rest of the class began voicing one after the other.

Trunks noted the disinterest in his speech at his second sentence, so he figured it wouldn't be a problem to show them something more to their liking.

"Well sure." He slowly drew the sharp weapon from its sheath and held it out in front of him.

"Woah! Can I touch it?" Tony lifted out of his chair and slowly brought a hand forward as he leaned over his desk.

"Uh…" Trunks pulled back a little as he deciphered maybe it wasn't such a great idea to let a kindergartener touch such a sharp object and looked over to Mrs. Rowan.

"It's alright, Mr. Briefs." She assured with a faint smile.

"Okay, just be careful." He warned as the boy hesitantly placed a hand on the reverse side of the sword, being that Trunks faced the blade away from him.

"Wow! I wanna touch too!" Another student cried from the next row and got up from his seat.

"Me too!" All of Bra's classmates began crowding around Trunks in an instant.

"Okay, one at a time." Mrs. Rowan cautioned as Trunks forced a worried smile. Bra stared proudly at her brother from her desk in the middle of the class room and thought 'nice brother' looked much cooler with the sword than 'mean brother'; he would be the talk of the class for a while after this.

Trunks noticed Bra was not crowed with the rest of the children and looked up for her, briefly noting her infatuated stare.

"Can you show us some moves?" Tony nicely requested.

"Yeah!" The other children agree.

"Alright class, I'm sure Mr. Briefs would love to show you all his talent, but it's time to go home, now." Mrs. Rowan announced walking to the crowd.

"Aw man!" They all griped.

"Can you come back next week?" Tony then suggested.

"Yeah!" The class concurred with Tony once again.

"I'm afraid I have to return to school myself next week, so…" Trunks stated apologetically.

"And remember the _show and tell _rules, class: bring something different each time. If Bra had her brother come back she would be breaking the rules, right class?" Mrs. Rowan reminded the class as they dejectedly headed back to their desks and prepared their things to leave.

"Yes, Ms. Rowan." They sadly replied to her.

"Good. Class dismissed!" She announced and opened the door for them. "And don't forget your homework!" She then called as they rushed from the class room down the hall.

Trunks helped Bra with her things after putting his sword back in the proper place, and they headed towards the exit as well.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Briefs, and thank you Bra. That was a very interesting show and tell." Mrs. Rowan shook hands with Trunks when they came before her. "Although…that future story sounds very scary. Imagine, some androids taking over the world…" She frowned after recalling Trunks' future fable.

"But it's true!" Bra pouted at her teacher.

"That's okay Bra, let's go home now." Trunks grabbed her hand and bowed to the teacher. "You're welcome, Mrs. Rowan, and have a nice day."

"Bye Mrs. Rowan." Bra said sweetly, following the kind gesture of 'nice brother' as she idolized him.

"See you tomorrow, dear." Mrs. Rowan bid goodbye and exhaled after they departed the class. She chuckled lightly as she thought Bra has been the smartest student she has ever had the privilege to teach. And her mother and brother most certainly shared the same characteristics. But then her eyes widened with fear as she flashed back to an incident dealing with another immediate family member, the father. "I think I'll retire after this year. I can't possibly have another near death experience caused by another angry parent."

Trunks subconsciously held his sister's hand as they slowly walked home. He forgot to bring a capsule vehicle as he had stealthily flown to the school earlier.

"I want to fly home!" Bra pouted to who she thought to be _nice brother_. Coming to realization, Trunks quickly dropped her hand and stopped walking to scold her. It would be much harder for them to evade speculation since Bra was an amateur flyer.

"Are you out of your freak…" He stopped himself from yelling at his sister, remembering his assignment to act just like Mirai. "…uh…I don't think we can Bra." He forced a smile. "There are too many people around; somebody might see us."

"Pretty please nice brother!" She continued her sugar-coated whining as she ignored his admonition. He gritted agitatedly at her annoying cries.

"Didn't I say…" He abruptly calmed and gently took her hand as they started on their little journey again. "I mean…maybe next time okay?"

"But there probably won't be a next time…" She sadly stared down at the ground. Trunks heard the shakiness of her voice and wondered why she sounded so distressed.

"Why won't there be?" He asked looking down at her, keeping his steady pace.

"Because you have to leave here soon." She replied never lifting her focus on the ground.

"Oh…uh…that is true." Trunks agreed as he figured Mirai would have to depart for his timeline once the machines were working properly.

"I wish you didn't have to go…I wish…I wish mean brother was going instead!" Bra looked up at him as tears were forming in the ducts of her blue eyes.

"Wh…why do you wish something like that?" He tenderly inquired a little hurt by the blunt wish.

"Because I hate him!" She angrily shouted up at him as the abrupt rush of blood flow caused her face to redden.

"Why…why do you hate me…I mean me as in the other me?" He stopped again and looked into her eyes.

"Because he hates me first!" She claimed and yanked him forward to continue their walk.

"No I…he doesn't!" He said to the back of her head, tagging along as she stomped ahead of him.

"Then why is so mean to me?" She suddenly halted and turned to face him for his point of view.

His facial expression showed anger as he thought of all the infuriating things she ever did to him.

"Maybe because you're such a nos…" He paused noting the baffled look that began to form upon her face. "…nice little girl why would he do such things?" He walked ahead nervously.

"See!" She called behind him.

"But I'm sure he has a very good reasons…say like…do you not plunder through his personal belongings and sometimes even break things…things that are…very important to him." He sighed observing the blue sky.

"Yeah…but…" She paused again. He came to a stop himself feeling the jerk of his arm.

"But what?" He turned to look at her. His complacency faded when he saw the tears break through to stream down her red cheeks and soft sniffles transformed to loud whimpering as she began pouring her heart out to him.

"But that's because he's never home! He's never around when I need him, like you are! He…He's always chasing stupid girls and talking on that stupid phone with them…I was glad you broke it…I wished I broke it! Like I broke that new iPod…like I broke all the other things because….cause he was going to ignore me with it!"

"Bra…" He muttered softly as her two-edged words pierced his through his very heart.

"I missed him when I thought he was gone forever…but when he came back it was the same…he was still mean…and then…then he started chasing those…those dummies again and took you with him! When…when I was a baby he loved me…but now…now he loves them more than me…I hate him!" She roughly wiped her face with sleeve and stifled a sob.

"I…I don't know what to say…" Trunks stumbled out, subconsciously squatting down to her level.

"Say you're going to stay here with me forever and ever…" She forced her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "…please…please don't go." She sniffled in his ear.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" He apologized as he hesitantly brought his arms around her to return the hug. "…I didn't know you felt this way…and I'm sorry if I hurt you…uh…when I go back…" He leaned back a bit to look at her face and reached a finger to gently wipe a single tear drop that remained. He then used the same finger to softly tilt her chin up. "…but our mom in my time is alone and waiting for me to come home and protect her from those androids."

"But daddy can protect her." Bra smiled innocently looking into his eyes.

"But daddy isn't there with her either…and that's also why you are not there…" His heart skipped upon discerning the insufferable conclusion. "…because…because without daddy…you…you weren't…you weren't even…born…" He held back tears and stood up to hide his disheartened composure from her view.

"Oh…then mommy must be really afraid…" She said coming to her own understanding.

"…eh…exactly." He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "…so I have to go, but…but now I ha…shoot…I mean…_mean_ brother…" He changed his uncertain stuttering to sweet convincing words. "…has a _nice_ new girlfriend now, so he won't chase after those…_dummies_ anymore. And now…he'll have more time for you."

"No he won't…he'll just give all the attention to the new girlfriend, now." She pouted back at him, and mimicked her father's infamous crossed-arms pose.

"Oh, I don't think he'll do that." He sighed and patted her head.

"Are you sure?" She suspiciously queried his too-good-to-be-true statement.

"Very sure…" He smiled genuinely. "In fact, I think he's inviting her over tomorrow, and he just might introduce you to her."

"Really?" She asked gleefully.

"Of course!" Trunks boldly asserted and received a rather unexpected hug from his sister, catching him off guard as he stumbled a bit from the half-saiyan strength.

"I love you so much, _nice brother_!" She cheered still holding his stiff body tight.

"And I…" He loosened under her hold and hugged her back. "…I love you too, little sister."

* * *

Sorry to all those who wanted a fight scene. I really tried to think of something and therefore, even delayed this chapter a bit in the process. I figured this to be more family oriented when it came to me, so there's no actual antagonist or much physical fights. But even so, I tried. So I do hope you'll continue to enjoy the fic despite my shortcomings. Thank you. Reviews are so appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own DBZ, so don't pm me asking is the whole collection available on Blue Ray yet! I don't know anything about that, LOL!

**A Change in Time**

Chapter 10

Mirai anxiously paced back and forth at the main entry of the housing area, as he anticipated the arrival of his other self and their sister. It was well past the time Bra would usually depart school, and they should have been back by now. As the long wait faintly reminded him of the 'date mix up' incident, Mirai had to smile. At least this was an intentional switch, and there was no need to feel so edgy about what could have happened. He froze as he felt a familiar power nearing the compound and quickly found a dark corner to conceal his presence at the entrance.

A few moments later, the door opened, and after their cut through the park and some ice cream on the way home, Trunks and Bra finally arrived, joined hand and hand. Naturally, it was Bra who insisted making the detours since she reminded 'nice brother' that he did promise they would go somewhere, just the two of them, before he left; and she was very satisfied with just going to the neighborhood park, having him push her on a swing for a while, and enjoy ice cream together.

"After I'm through with my homework, we can have a _Pampered Pretty Princess_ tea party, okay nice brother?" Bra smiled as she released her grip she had on Trunks' hand and turned to the hall that leads to the bedrooms.

"Uh, that sounds…nice." Trunks hesitantly smiled back his sister's back as she neared her room door. He really didn't like the idea of attending a tea party, especially in her room. After all, he really is 'mean brother', but Bra still didn't seem to have a clue of the apparent brother swap.

"So get some _nice_ clothes from mean brother's closet…" She kindly ordered opening her door and went it. "…and I'll be here in my room waiting, okay?"

"Uh…sure." Trunks scratched he head, still staring as her door closed. He sighed in thought and then evilly curled his lips upward, upon realizing something in particular about Bra's tea parties.

"Hey, guess what?" Mirai startled his counterpart coming from the shadows, as he firmly slapped one of Trunks' shoulder blades. Trunks awkwardly tipped forward as a result of the strong hit and turned to face Mirai after retaining his balance.

"You really like scaring me, don't you?!" Trunks seethed as he balled a fist at his smiling reflection. Mirai eyed the fist and smirked as he insinuated he was not fazed in the slightest bit, causing Trunks to drop it and let out a deep breath. "What?" Trunks muttered as he turned and head towards his own room

"Mother fixed the time machine." Mirai informed as he casually followed Trunks into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Really? Then why are _you_ still here?" Trunks snidely inquired, now looking through his closet for some princely garbs for the tea party after relieving his back of the sword.

When Bra said 'nice', she really meant nice. At first, Trunks didn't quite understand, but then he remembered the fancy princess costumes Bra would strut in around the house announcing her so-called tea parties, making sure to inform him that he was not invited. But contradictory to her uninvites, she and their mother would always end up buying him silly costumes to wear every time they visited that stupid princess store.

"Very funny." Mirai laughed lightly and playfully plucked the back of Trunks' head. "Now, if I left while Bra was at school, it would have been very _mean_. Now wouldn't it, _mean brother_?" Mirai turned away and begin stripping out of his clothes.

"Are you forgetting I'm _nice brother_ right now?" Trunks smirked over his shoulder, pulling out two sets of fancy attire. He couldn't decide which exactly he wanted to wear even though they were both identical, besides coloring. One of the princely robes was white with gold trimming, while the other was black also with gold trimming. He held them out by the hanger in front of him and examined them closely, softly pacing over to his bed.

"So anyway, mother has to run some more tests before I can depart…" Mirai ignored Trunks previous satirical question and walked up to the opened double doors of the walk-in closet. "…I was thinking tomorrow night-ish. Now, how did your presentation go?" Mirai asked, dressed only in white boxers as he threw his clothes into a hamper in the closet.

"Good, actually." Trunks plainly stated and threw the white costume across his bed and slowly scanned the black one in his hand.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Mirai eyed Trunks as he now opened a dresser drawer. He pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a tee and headed back to the bed to take a seat.

"Oh you would know wouldn't you?" Trunks brought down the outfit and eyed Mirai suspiciously. "Because _you_ set me up!"

"Yeah I did…" Mirai snorted back. Judging by Trunks' reaction, Mirai predetermined he even still did not change his attitude towards Bra. "…so do you have a problem spending quality time with your little sister?"

"No…uh…actually…" Trunks stuttered a bit. He tossed the black suit over the white one and took a seat next to Mirai. "…I want to…thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Mirai asked as if he didn't know and crossed his arms with previous clothes he pulled out sitting on his lap.

"I…I…I was a horrible brother to Bra, and once again you taught me a valuable lesson." Trunks sincerely spoke then sighed as he then concentrated on the floor. "Man I'm starting to sound like a broken record."

"Well, it just goes to show you…" Mirai begin to chuckle. "…that _this _time, you didn't know your sister like you thought you did, huh?"

"Yeah…I just thought she did all those things to annoy me on purpose...but she confessed thinking I was you, and it turned out that she only wanted me to notice her. " Trunks looked back at his other self, who looked up at the ceiling.

"I know…and uh, yesterday…you didn't see it, but I was on the brink of punching your ugly, but o SO very handsome, face in when you ditched her like you did." Mirai sternly confessed looking back Trunks with a sick smile, causing him to flinch and abruptly look away from the frightening gaze.

"Oh…then…uh…I'm glad I didn't see it then." Trunks muttered almost inaudibly. He quickly begin removing the time-traveling rags he wore to the 'show and tell' presentation. When he finally stripped down to his black boxers, he stood and reached for a costume. Before he grabbed one, a pair of gray sweats and a white tee suddenly smacked him in the face and hit the floor. He turned to see Mirai bring his hand down while he nonchalantly walked to the end of the bed and eyed the costumes that were resting there.

"Now hurry up and switch clothes…" Mirai commanded Trunks as he snatched up the black one and sized it against his body. "…'I' have a tea party to attend."

"Hey!" Trunks angrily shouted in realization, picking up the lounging attire and threw back at Mirai before attempting to wrestle the black costume away from him. "She invited me!"

It was the one he had chosen to wear earlier, despite the difficult decision. He pulled the costume towards his chest while Mirai still firmly grasped it.

"No she didn't! She invited _nice brother_, which is really…YOURS TRULY!!!" Mirai retorted as he tugged back.

They were then yanking back and forth like two stubborn children fighting over a favored toy as they glared at each other with the same unwavering stare.

Mirai let out an agitated growl. It would most likely be his last evening with Bra, and he wanted to make the most of it. After he returned to the proper time, there would be no little sister to even talk to, much less have a tea party with. There would be many more after he left, and Trunks would have the privilege to be present for those. So he decided on his own that he was the one who deserved to attend this particular one.

"It's not like you really want to attend…or do you?" Mirai cunningly added, after also recalling even though Trunks expressed remorse about taking Bra for granted, he still showed hesitancy when she asked him to attend such a function in her _Pampered Pretty Princess_ decked-out room. He concluded Trunks didn't want to go from the start.

"No…not really…" Trunks reluctantly let go his hold on the outfit and frowned a bit as he pick the sweats off the floor. "…but she always bakes these great smelling cupcakes in that _pampered pretty princess _capsule oven…" Trunks pouted as Mirai slowly donned the black costume.

Mirai slowly pulled the black top down from his view to notice a rather painful look upon Trunks' face. Feelings of guilt began to form in the pit of his stomach. He had misjudged; Trunks did _really_ want to attend Bra's tea party.

"…and I always wanted to taste one…she…she never invited me before…" Trunks sadly continued and sat on his bed while he held out the sweats to put them on.

Before he could stick one foot in, Mirai snatched them from him and tossed them to the side. Trunks twitched a brow in confusion as Mirai then grabbed the white costume and handed it to him.

"Well how about we both go and play with her mind a little?" Mirai evilly proposed as he smiled maliciously. He knew Bra was no angel, and maybe she needed a lesson as well before he left; and this suggestion would probably do her some good.

Trunks was a little taken back. He never thought his other self was even capable of planning such a dirty trick on _his_ sweet and innocent little Bra.

"Now that sounds like fun." He agreed with the idea and mirrored his counterpart's sneer as he mentally and willfully abdicated his title of _mean brother_ to Mirai.

****************

Now fully dressed in the fancy attire, Trunks in white and Mirai in black, they stood at Bra's room door ready for her to answer their previous knocks. They eye each other evilly when the door handle begin to turn, mentally signally to each other to set the devious plan in motion.

After opening the door just a crack to take a peek at who exactly was there, Bra gasped in delighted when she saw her 'assumed' invited prince dressed in…white. She had also chosen her white gown with hints of pink and purple and also gold trimming.

"Come in, nice brother…" She smiled and slowly widened the opening to let him in. "I was waiting for…" Bra's smiled turned upside down when she fully revealed another prince dressed in black.

"Hello, Princess Bra!" Trunks and Mirai greeted her in identical cadence.

"Why are you here?" Bra inquired rolling her eyes over to the dark prince, who she assumed to be _mean brother_.

"Why is _who_ here?" They both replied back again in perfect harmony as they looked down at her.

"Mean brother! I didn't invite you!" She growled viciously at Mirai. He smirked to himself noting Bra did judge by their looks as he had predicted.

"Who's _mean_ brother?" They innocently asked, giving her the same sweet expression.

"I…uh…" Her angered expression transformed briefly to a baffled one as she studied their mirrored expressions, then reverted back. "You guys are trying to fool me!" She ragingly accused, receiving two identical smirks in return.

She huffed in frustration and placed her hands on what should be her small hips in the poofy dress. She really wanted the _right_ prince to attend her party, but then again, she actually wasn't sure which Trunks is the right one. She then formed a snarl as she thought of another possible way. Closing her blue eyes, she then focused on their energy signals.

Mirai also foresaw that she would use this method as he mentally chuckled at her serious expression. He knew her senses were not as developed as they should be so he conformed with Trunks prior to going to the tea party that they would suppress their power to almost nothing.

Bra stomped a foot and snapped her eyes back open. Mirai guessed accurately; she couldn't tell the difference even after that.

Now, judging by the smug look Bra just formed after another thought, Mirai figured she had devised yet another remedy. And as he would do prior to a battle, he had already calculated all her possible moves; and as he expected she had resolved to tell them apart by their separate reactions to whatever she said or did to them.

"Uh…" She then plastered a fake smile, and gestured for them to come in as she slightly bowed. "…welcome to my tea party, Prince Trunkssss." She eyed them evilly as they entered her room and then slowly closed the door behind her.

They both studied their surroundings carefully as their eyes wandered around the pretty décor, and both noted the small table set for four. Only two seats were opened, presumably for Bra and Mirai, as a giant teddy occupied one chair and a rag doll, the other.

"Would you both like to sit?" Bra pulled a seat out in front of Trunks for him to sit, and then went over to calmly punch the teddy bear out the way for Mirai to have a seat.

"Thank you, Princess Bra. We'd be delighted." They both said taking their designated seats.

After they were sitting, she surprisingly kissed Mirai on the cheek and studied his reaction closely, still assuming him as the intruder. He just blushed and returned her a kiss on the forehead. She frowned then looked over to Trunks. 'Then it must be him!' she thought and made her way around to him and did the same as she had done to Mirai. Trunks also blushed and softly planted a kiss back on her forehead.

"Hmmm?" She then glanced over to Mirai then back to Trunks.

"What's the matter?" They both asked together. The unison that time was unintentional. It seemed that their determination to be exactly alike was so strong that they mirrored each other without even trying.

"Oh nothing." She chuckled lightly then treaded over to the desk on the other side of the huge room to 'spruce up' the tea she had made before hand and brought it back to the table.

"Shall we have some tea?" Bra smiled and took her seat at the head, which was across from the doll. She thought to herself that she would figure out which one is truly mean brother then whoever it is out of there. She held out the _Pampered Pretty Princess_ teapot and began pouring into the individual teacups that were already set on the table.

She served Trunks first, and he waited for Mirai before actually drinking any.

"This is lovely tea, Princess Bra." Both sweetly informed after taking identical sips and placing their cups back down in the same manner. Bra growled at the obvious lie as she had added salt to the pot before bringing it over rather than more sugar.

"Why thank you, Prince Trunkssss." She angrily forced through her teeth. She then quickly regained her composure as she set her eyes on Mirai, scanning him up and down and did the same to Trunks afterwards. "My, what fine attire you both are wearing." She finally spoke.

"Why thank you, Princess Bra." They replied. "Although, we are not as enchanting as you, your highness."

"That's true…" She giggled arrogantly "…you two _could_ use some accessories…Oh, I know!" She shot up from her seat as another method popped in her little head. "Wait here…" She left the table and began rummaging through the many pink boxes that stored her fake jewelry. "I have just the perfect matching clip earrings and bracelet set for you both!"

Trunks plain expression became slightly angered at Bra's last words. He glared across the table at Mirai and began to whisper. "No way! I'm not wearing…"

"Shhh…just be quiet or you'll give us away." Mirai warned after stomping Trunks' foot under the table.

"What was that?" Bra called over her shoulder still looking for the another matching set, as she had located one already.

"Oh nothing! Carry on princess Bra." They assured together.

"Here we are!" She ran back to the table with the jewels and decorated them both one at a time. "There." She smirked and went back to her seat to observe them both as they looked into the hand mirrors she graciously supplied them with. "Now don't you two look absolutely marvelous!"

"Thank you, Princess Bra." They both smiled back at her. "We absolutely love it!"

"Grrr…ahem…uh…how about I get you the matching pink tutus as well!" She angrily marched off once again disappointed from their identical reaction to retrieve the tutus. She began haphazardly ripping clothes from her dress up section in her enormous closet. "Then you'll really look fabulous!" Her muzzled voiced called out.

"That's it!" Trunks quietly objected, whispering to Mirai as he pushed back his seat to stand. "I'm outta…OWWWW!!!" He then yelped loudly in pain as he earned a rather hard kick to the shin from Mirai.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Mirai firmly reprimanded. They have come too far for Trunks to chicken out over pink tutus.

"Is something the matter out there?" Bra shouted from the closet hearing the commotion.

"NOTHING, PRINCESS BRA!" They both hissed back, glaring at each other.

She returned a few minutes later with the aforementioned items and handed them each one. They stood as they donned the new clothing item.

"Now there." She giggled. Even if this was an attempt to unveil the _nice brother_ impostor, it was all getting pretty funny. But still she remembered her current objective and suppressed her laughs. Mirai eyed Trunks as he signaled for them to do the unthinkable.

Bra's laughs somehow blurted their way out as she watched them twirl like ballerinas and take their respective seats. "You guys are so funny! Uh…what else can we do?" Bra scratched her head in thought. "Ooooh! I know!"

Now lipstick and blush later, Bra crossed her arms triumphantly as she figured mean brother would finally give in as both Trunks looked into the mirrors. "Now aren't you both just gorgeous!" she smirked looking for even the slightest difference in their reactions, but there was none as they both blew her taunting kisses. It may have been hilarious, but she was beginning to grow impatient. She had to know which one was which.

The room was now filling with the sweet aroma of cupcakes, and another idea flashed in Bra's head as the oven alarm sounded.

"Mmmm…sounds like the cupcakes are ready!" She skipped over to her Pampered Pretty Princess oven, placed on her mitts, and carefully pulled out the hot muffin tin. Trunks rubbed his hands together as he watched her place the cupcakes on the cooling rack. Mirai reached across the table and slapped them down to bring Trunks back to his senses.

Bra heard the faint clapping sound and whipped her head around to find her princes smiling sweetly. She eyed them suspiciously once more before heading towards her door.

"While we wait for them to cool, I have to excuse myself to the pampered pretty princess powder room for a moment. I'll be right back!" She said and quickly left the room.

Trunks let out a relieved sigh and began to leave his seat while hungrily staring at the cupcakes.

"When Bra comes back, tell her she wins and I took some cupcakes on my way out." He said to Mirai, standing as he was preparing to take off the pink tutu. Mirai moved an alarming speed to grab his hand.

"Oh no, you don't! You're staying right here…" Mirai scolded as he sat Trunks back in his seat by the shoulders. "…and sit it out to the very end like you promised!" He then returned to his seat, and as soon as he did, the door opened and Bra entered. And much to their astonishment, she was not alone.

"Hey Prince Trunkssss! I'm back! And guess who I ran into in the hall…" She rejoiced, pulling the unexpected guest by a gloved hand. "…Prince Vegeta!" She smacked the ragged doll to the floor to form another vacant seat for her father. "Have a seat Prince Vegeta." She chirped showing her father the chair and calmly left him to take a seat as she went to grab the cupcakes and bring them to the table.

"Hello…Prince Vegeta." Trunks and Mirai calmly greeted their father together as he studied their strange preference in dress.

"Hello Prince _Trunks…sss_." Vegeta finally spoke in reply. "Princess Bra tells me you both are playing a dirty trick on her…" he laughed evily. "…now don't think it'll work on me. I know exactly which one of you is which, but rest assured…" he paused as his daughter returned to the table with the sweets and took a seat. "…I'm not telling either." He finished switching his gaze to look down at his daughter.

"Huh? But Daddy!" Bra pouted. That was very reason she went out of her way to disturb his training while she knew he wouldn't take too kindly to her interruption.

"I told you that training with daddy was important and would come in handy one day, but noooo! You still skimped out on our sessions together. So let this be a lesson for you." He quickly turned his head to avoid further cries of protest, as her lips began to quiver and she burst into tears.

Trunks noticed his sister's watery blue eyes had already captivated Mirai, and he was ready to cave under pressure. Mirai began to subconsciously reach a hand out to console her but dropped when he felt a kick under the table and Trunks glared at him. It was Mirai's idea in the first place, but he was on the verge of breaking down and now on the receiving end of Trunks' discipline.

"It's not fair!" Bra pleaded to her father, pulling on his navy blue training top as he snorted up in the opposite direction.

"Crying won't work on me this time. I…I've…" He stumbled as fought the urge to give into the tears. "…I've built up immunity since yesterday!" He forced out and then saw the little cakes from the corner of his eye. "Now how about those cupcakes you promised if I came."

After he refused her twice, she did promise him cupcakes if he just came and sat with her, not if he told her which Trunks was actually mean brother.

Bra instantly ceased her crying as she subconsciously increased power level substantially out of sheer anger. "No!" she raged, then stalked over to the door and held it open. "No one gets _any_ cupcakes! Get out!"

"All of us?" All three of them smoothly questioned.

"Yes all of you!" She clenched her fists. It was her room, and they were no longer welcomed in it after they played with her mind. "Daddy and…_TWO MEAN BROTHERS_!"

Vegeta was the first to rise from his seat as he intended to leave like she wanted but froze when the two Trunks begin to speak.

"Bra, we only…" They began together, rising up from the table.

"See! Even now you act the same…" Bra snorted and rolled her eyes.

"But that's because…" They started again, then paused together when they realized they were still synchronized and eyed each other.

"You go ahead…" It happened when they tried to speak again. "…no, you…" And again. Vegeta had to chuckle mentally at their apparent dilemma.

"No, you talk." Mirai finally uttered by himself, and Trunks took control of the situation, as he gestured for Bra to come to him. She saw his motion and hesitantly stepped away from the door and came back to them to take a seat. Trunks kneeled before her a stroked her hair back.

"I'm who you call _mean brother_, and we didn't intend to hurt you, okay?" Trunks softly apologized in both of their behalves.

"Really?" Bra gasped in shock. She couldn't believe it was Trunks who was dressed as her shining prince in white and not Mirai.

"Yes, now can we all have cupcakes?" He sighed as all three returned to their assigned chairs. Bra smiled at her brother and reached for the cupcakes to hand them out.

"Wait!" She suddenly sputtered upon figuring it could be a lie since they have been deceiving her for the whole time. "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Because Prince Vegeta will confirm it, won't you Prince Vegeta?" Trunks said looking over to his father.

"Yeahsurewhatever…" Vegeta mumbled. "…just give me a cupcake first."

"Okay, here you go daddy." Bra happily handed the first cupcake to her father and he slowly rose from his seat, switching his eyes from one Trunks to the other, in what seemed to be serious thought. "Now who are they?" Bra demanded as she stood with her arms folded. Bra's cockiness reminded him of his earlier declaration.

"This is Trunks and this is…also Trunks." He patronized his daughter with a smirk and promptly proceeded to exit the room. "Bye."

"Daddy!" "Dad!" "Father!" They all shouted at him, but he was already gone and the door slammed shut.

"Now I get it." Bra came to a conclusion after they voiced their own discrete way to address their father. "So you _were_ telling the truth, but why are you so nice to me, _mean brother_?" She asked looking at Trunks.

"Maybe because I got tired of being called _mean brother_ all the time and I want to be called _nice brother_ too." Trunks sighed. He was half telling the truth.

"Okay, I'll call you nice brother…'_too'…" _She declared and handed him a cupcake and glared at him. "…number '_two',_ that is."

"Hey! I'm your brother first! Why do I get called number _two_?" Trunks stood abruptly from his seat, causing the small chair to fall back.

"That's because nice brother _one_ was nice _first_!" She spat back and sweetly placed a cupcake before Mirai as she softly kissed his cheek.

"Hn?" Trunks watched the showy display of affection Bra gave his other self and felt a hint of jealousy. "Well, I rather be called _mean brother number one_ than _nice brother number two_! Thanks for the cupcake! Later!" He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"It worked!" Bra exclaimed, taking her previous seat. "Now it's just the two of us."

"You mean you..._wanted_ him to be _mean brother_ again?" Mirai raised a brow at her. After Trunks told him how she poured her heart out earlier as they were dressing, he thought she would prefer him to be nice.

"Well, yeah…" She shrugged and coolly took a bite of a cupcake.

"But why? I don't understand. I thought you wanted him to be nice." Mirai softly placed a hand on her head to get her attention. She dropped the cake on the plate before her and looked up at him.

After thinking of our time together today, I figured when you leave me, it'll get boring if he was that nice all the time. And I kind of like fighting with him every now and then…" She then stood from her chair and stuffed his cupcake in his mouth while averting his gaze. "Now how about some more tea to go with that cupcake, Prince Trunks?"

"Fwuh…fwsure." He muzzled out as she took the pot from the table and walked over to her desk. He watched as she poured the awful tasting tea into another container and filled it with fresh tea. 'Boy! What a difficult little princess…she is truly the daughter of Capsule Corps.' Bulma Briefs and Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans.' He sighed to himself as he bit down on the warm sweetness.

* * *

Sorry if you found this chapter to be a little on the boring side, but thanks to all my readers and the gracious reviewers! I appreciate it. Till next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

*sighs* Don't own DBZ...

**A Change in Time**

Chapter 11

It was the night before Mirai would return to his timeline, and he could not sleep. He reclined peacefully, upon the lush green grass of the garden/greenhouse of Capsule Corporation, gazing at the stars through the clear glass. The robe he donned prior to leaving his guest suite was draped across one of the many patio chairs as the warmth of the area caused to him to discard it. A shooting star flared across night sky at the same time he felt his father's ki approaching him.

He sat up and looked towards the entrance of the garden area, and Vegeta walked through the double glass doors to confirm Mirai's senses. The Saiyan Prince took a seat next to the other version of his son and stared up into the sky.

"Father?" Mirai eyed Vegeta, sitting up on his elbows. "What are you doing up?"

"I should ask the same of you." Vegeta answered still watching the stars. This particular area was often graced by his presence on some nights, so it seemed to him that Mirai had been the one invading his claimed space.

"Oh, uh… just thinking." Mirai turned his attention back to the sky above him. "I'm kind of anxious about going back to my time...so how about you? Did mother kick you out of bed?" His light chuckle ceased when he the faint rumbling of a growl beside him. He only meant that last question as a joke, but it appears that he hit the nail on the head. "I guess that's a yes."

"Anyway, what are you feeling so anxious about?" Vegeta asked after a long sigh. "You know those androids and Cell are as good as dead when you get there."

"That's the thing…I can't wait to face them. I wish you could be there to see it." Mirai looked over to his father with a proud smirk.

"I suppose that would be a good fight or should I say beat down to watch." Vegeta returned the smirk and reclined backwards with his hands behind his head.

"And I can't wait to tell mother about my little sister." Mirai continued to voice his anxieties. "She's going to be so surprised…I don't think she even imagined having another kid, and I guess because of the chaos…she never loved after you…father."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't believe you…" Vegeta exhaled once again and formed a small frown. "…but why… I don't understand her…even now, after all these years? Such a difficult woman."

"And you are not the difficult one yourself?" Mirai found himself laughing at his father's last words, but fixed his face when Vegeta sat up abruptly and looked down at him in disbelief. He had to apologize upon seeing the rather angered expression. "Uh…sorry."

About five minutes passed with nothing but total silence as Mirai was reluctant to speak another word to his father. He scrunched his bottom lip as he pondered the right words to continue their conversation, and it proved to be difficult to conjure up something that would point his father in the right direction.

Yeah…his mother is stubborn, but his father is the king of stubborn. As he continued his gazing, he begin to wonder just which one of his parents gave in to the advances of the other in order to conceive a child. His lips slightly curled upward to form an evil smile when he thought that it was not a question of who did what when it was so obvious. '_Hmph…I bet mother made the first move, for sure_…' His thoughts were interrupted when his father suddenly started to speak again first.

"She…" Vegeta began to force out as Mirai snapped to give him full attention. "…she forced her way into my life, seduced me, and gave birth to my children…I wanted to forget her…forget everything, leave this place, and go on being as I used to be, but I just couldn't…she…she did something to me...it's like I'm addicted to her…"

Vegeta hesitantly poured out his thoughts for the first time to anyone about his true feelings about his mate, withered to think that person would be his own son. His face flushed a slight pink, and he tightly clenched his fists as the embarrassment and confusion both wailed throughout his insides.

"…I think…I think if some alien life form came along and took control of my body, I bet I would still subconsciously show some sort of dependency upon her!*And right now I bet she's even counting the minutes it takes me to come running back in there to her, waiting to mock me and deprive me of what's rightfully mine!" He finished and felt a strange rush of relief, relaxing as Mirai gently placed a hand over his clenched one.

"Father…" Mirai looked to Vegeta with such a compassionate expression. "…I don't have any experience with…ahem…women and I don't know what the exact situation between you two is, but from what I could figure, it all sounds pretty ordinary to me…I mean as far as being married is concerned. I think all husbands experience what you are going through. Some of them even have it worse. I mean…who would you rather have as a wife, mother or Chi-Chi? Think about what Goku has to go through."

"You're absolutely right…" Vegeta laughed to himself thinking of his saiyan companion being chased by his mate with a frying pan. He also thought of the time Kakarrot casually offered up Bulma instead of his grouchy wife. Chi-Chi probably would have been immediately rejected by the old kai, and they'd all be dead. "I would have killed Kakarrot's mate by now."

"See! And with women you have to be able to say five magical words and they'll be putty in your hands."

"And what's that, '_Mr. I don't have any experience with women_'?" Vegeta inquired smugly. If Mirai claimed to have no experience, then how could he know all these things?

"How about, _'I'm sorry'_ and '_I was wrong'_. You should try it." Mirai stated sternly.

"Me? The Prince of all Saiyans apologize and admit that he was wrong? I think not." Vegeta haughtily replied.

"I'm telling you…" Mirai huffed at his father's arrogance "…it'll work wonders even if you don't really mean it."

"Hm?" Vegeta thought to himself briefly. He would be lying to her if he admitted those things, but he is infamous for his bluffing skills on the battlefield. In a way, having Bulma as a mate proved to be a battle every day, and if it called for him 'bluffing' every now and then, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Perhaps this way of yours could work…" He slowly stood up and started towards the exit, thinking of testing out Mirai's advice. He then paused and turned to face Mirai again. "Oh and uh, remind me to send my condolences to Kakarrot in the morning."

"Wait!" Mirai called startling his father as he vigorously searched among the numerous flower beds for something in particular. He plucked a single red rose and removed the thorns, giving it to his father. "Take this with you!"

"What's this for?" Vegeta asked taking the flower and examining it closely.

"Just something to 'spice' things up a little." He winked an eye at his father.

"I don't understand but…" Vegeta hunched his shoulders and looked up at the boy.

"Father, you've been on earth long enough." Mirai sighed. "Don't you ever watch TV?"

"Whatever." Vegeta blandly replied as he exited.

Mirai turned back to take his prior seat, but froze suddenly before he sat down. His father was going to take his advice and actually apologize to his mother. He had to hear it for himself.

He rushed down the hall and slowed his pace when he heard the light click of a door shutting. He softly padded near his parents' door, making sure to suppress his power, and listened intently.

"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered to his wife, sitting at the very edge of the bed as she had her back turned towards him.

"Back already Vegeta?" She mumbled crankily, keeping her position in bed. "You stayed longer than I thought this time…or is the space shuttle not working properly and you want _me_ to fix it?"

"I'm…"Vegeta fixed his mouth to utter those words he heard from Mirai. "…I'm _sorry_? I was…I was _wrong_?"

"Vegeta?" Bulma opened her eyes in shock at his apology and turned to face him. Seeing the look of confusion upon her face, he remembered the rose he carried in his hand and slowly held it out to her. "Is this for me?" She hesitantly accepted the flower and looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Vegeta formed a small frown of disappointment at Bulma's sniffles. He didn't expect to make her cry. He was beginning to think Mirai's suggestion was a bad idea after all. He sighed heavily and stood up from the bed, intending to leave out again, but then a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. And without one word, Bulma yanked him back into bed right on top of her. She smirked evilly at his baffled expression and surprised his lips with her own.

"Well, I guess my work here is done…" Mirai said to himself backing away from the door and started down the hall to his room.

****************

"_Where did he get this power? We just kicked his butt yesterday!" Seventeen hissed at his sister as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He was completely embarrassed by his sudden defeat by Mirai, who had just sent him crashing into Eighteen from the air. _

"_I don't know Seventeen, but we have to finish him now before he gets any stronger." Eighteen suggested, pushing he brother off. They stood and looked up at the super saiyan staring at them from the sky with an arrogant smirk. _

"_Yes, you're right! Let's get him!" Seventeen agreed with his sister, and they nodded to each other before charging up at Mirai together. Their target quickly disappeared before their eyes, and they froze confused as to where he could have gone. _

"_Now where'd he go?!" Seventeen asked irately._

"_Sorry to tell you both this…" Mirai startled them, whispering closely from behind. "…but you're no longer a match for me! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He blasted brother and sister both to smithereens before they could even turn to face him. He then turned and held a palm towards an abandoned building below._

"_Come on out, Cell!" He called forming another ball of ki. " As you saw, I defeated those things you needed!"_

"_How did you…" Cell stepped out from amongst large fragments of the building. "I'll kill you!" Cell took off heading straight for Mirai without even giving it a second thought._

"_You already did that! Now it's my turn to pay you back! YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mirai raged as he shot the strong blast at his opponent, completely charring Cell to ashes as the fiery ball transported him outer space._

"_Now…" Mirai stood in midair with his arms crossed triumphantly. He then looked towards the horizon where his home would be. "…back—" He abruptly cut his thoughts when he realized he could not move. He suddenly dropped from the sky crashing into the rubble beneath him. He opened his eyes and waved a bloody hand across his view. "What's happening to me?!" _

"Ahhhh!" Mirai spring from his bed panting heavily. He observed the room around him and felt somewhat relieved that he was still in the _other_ time. "It was just a nightmare…I guess…I guess I'm still a little an…anxious." He looked towards a window to see the sun rising and decided to get up. On his way to the bathroom, for some reason, he caught a flashback of his previous dream as he paused in front of Trunks' door. "That's strange…"

"_Huh?" Trunks shot up from his pillow and scratched his head. "Why am I having dreams of 'his' time?" He looked to his alarm clock and saw that it was just after six and decided to get some more sleep in. "Oh well…" He yawned and slammed his face back into the pillow._

"…oh well…" Mirai continued down the hall as the strange sensation he felt a moment ago suddenly disappeared.

****************

Trunks had shown Angie around the compound earlier that afternoon, and afterwards she accompanied him to pick up Bra from school. To avoid running into the merry little couple, Mirai paid a visit to the Son's to bid them farewell. It wasn't before long that he returned, and Trunks and Bra had also returned shortly after. So now was the time for him to return to his own time. His family gathered around the time machine as he, dressed in his time-traveling gear, climbed in and adjusted all the settings.

"Well…"Mirai smiled warmly as he looked down to everyone. He cherished his time spent with them and had begin experiencing mixed feelings at that very moment.

"I'm sorry you have to go." Bulma pouted while holding back tears.

"Yeah, I actually enjoyed having another me around despite some certain issues we had...but I'm glad we worked them out." Trunks chuckled up to Mirai, tiredly flexing his hands behind his head.

"Riiiiiiiight…" Mirai raised a brow at his other self and smiled wickedly. "…you just better be glad I didn't pull _your_ hair out this time**…"

"Huh?" Trunks said scratching his head in confusion. "What do you mean by…_this time_?"

"Trunks…"Vegeta calmly called to Mirai in his trademark stance. "…take care of your mother."

"I will father…I will…" Mirai took to heart his father's command and mentally saluted him.

"Here nice brother…" Bra levitated to Mirai's height and handed him a piece of paper. "I made this for you today at school."

"Thank you Bra…" He accepted it and stared at for a moment. It was a family portrait with everyone including Mirai. To him, it was truly a work of art, a priceless masterpiece. "…I love it!" He brightly exclaimed as she touched down near Trunks.

He started the machine up and the rounded glass top slowly began to close over him.

"Okay…here I go…" He thought to himself as he waved good bye to his family.

"Bye!" Three of them called back and happily returned his wave. Vegeta only closed his eyes to signal his farewell. The machine rose up and disappeared in an instant as the family peacefully looked to the sunset.

"Okay who wants Chinese?" Bulma suddenly blurted after wiping tears. As the mother, she gathered her thoughts first to promptly bounce back to her normal self, and at the mention of food, her family followed suit.

"I want pizza!" Bra cried, sniffling just a bit. She then realized who she was clinging to and quickly ripped away from her older brother.

"Well YOU can't always get what you want!" Trunks came to realization himself and softly shoved her further away. "I want Mexican…so there…" He teased sticking his tongue at her. "…little miss iPod breaker…you owe me!"

"It's not fair!" She shouted running to her father and pulled at his stiff interlocked arms. His eyes finally snapped open to look down at her. "Daddy, I want pizza!" she pouted with watery blue eyes at him.

"Dad!" Trunks called as he materialized beside his sister to break the spell she began to cast on their father.

"How about we eat Chinese, pizza, and Mexican?" Vegeta ingeniously suggested to his wife, who gave a sigh of relief; her family seemed to be back to normal.

"Dad wins! Chinese, pizza, and Mexican it is!" Bulma announced gleefully as they headed inside.

About an hour had passed, and the Briefs family sat the dinner table in their respective seats with an enormous spread of delivered takeout before them. As she ruled earlier, Bulma ordered everything in large quantities to fill her saiyan husband and her children, whose appetites seemed to almost rival their father's.

"Hey that's my food!" Bra hissed at her brother, who had craftily snatched a beef and cheese burrito from her plate.

"I thought _you_ wanted pizza!" He retorted, somewhat threatening to inhale the object of interest within the next second.

"But that was my burrito…I had it first!" Bra cried. Seeing Trunks obviously ignored her claims, she abruptly turned to Vegeta to interrupt his impartial, swift and steady intake of everything placed before him. "Daddy!"

"Give it back Trunks…" He blandly declared after a large gulp and cleared his throat. "…there's plenty more burritos."

Trunks smirked at his father as he had already insolently stuffed the burrito in his mouth.

"No it isn't…" Bulma stated after scanning the table's contents. She had already had her fill and sat quietly to observe her family. She mostly watched her husband, still disgusted by his enormous eating habit after all these years. She much rather watch him and Goku beat one another to within an inch of each other's lives rather then watch them go head to head in an eating contest. "…you just finished the other 99 off, Vegeta!"

"Oh…" He blushed at his wife's angry face, and then quickly looked down to see she was correct. "…well they all look the same to me…see what's those things?" He pointed at an untouched dish to the far side of the table.

"uh…" A voice called meekly from the entrance, but no one heard.

"Dad…" Trunks begin to chuckle at his father's ignorance. After nearly two decades of eating almost every meal the earth's many different cultures had to offer, Vegeta could only distinguish between his favorites. "…those are enchiladas."

"Here…" Bulma grabbed a Chinese takeout carton and dumped the contents onto her daughter's plate. "… just have some chicken and broccoli, Bra…you need to eat vegetables too…"

"uh…hello?" A person tried talking again to no avail.

"But I don't like broccoli!" Bra frowned at the green little trees, along with the scattered pieces of chicken that covered her plate and pushed it away.

"Don't you want to be strong someday like Daddy and Brother?" Bulma insisted, pushing the plate back in front of her. Bra grew hot with anger and grabbed the plate, throwing it across the room near the entrance way, and stubbornly crossed her arms as she didn't even care to watch it smack into its final destination…neither did anyone else at the table.

The rather unexpected guest wiped the remains of the chicken and broccoli from his face and let out a huff in exasperation. "EXCUSE ME!" Mirai shouted angrily, stealing the attention from the spoiled five-year-old.

* * *

*Vegeta should be more careful of what he says. In DBGT, Babi takes over his body and makes a possessed Bulma his 'queen'.

**When Trunks was a baby during the Cell saga, right before the Cell games, he inquisitively pulled at Mirai's hair.

Sorry this chapter was difficult for me…besides personal issues, I just couldn't decide how to put my ideas in writing. You guys know how that is, right?

Anyway, what's Mirai doing back?! I thought this was the end? Reviews are appreciated…wish me the best on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own DBZ, BTW…

**A Change in Time **

Chapter 12

Why Mirai had come back to the current timeline was beyond him, and again thinking it had something to do with the time machine, Bulma begin examining each part piece by piece after Mirai had returned a second time. After a whole night of dissecting the machine, Bulma had given up, which was very unusual for her tenacious personality. Nothing appeared to be wrong, so she was basically frying her brain for nothing.

Mother and son quietly sat at the bar in the kitchen, attempting to replenish all the energy they had burned in the all-nighter with breakfast, and Mirai ate his usual amount opposite of his mother. She didn't quite feel like eating, being fairly disappointed in herself for the assumed failure.

Bulma dumped the remaining scraps on her plate into the disposal and began clearing the mess of dishes Mirai had emptied before him.

"I'm glad to see you still have an appetite despite everything that's going on. " She sighed at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah…" He sighed back after taking a swig of his juice. He could see the tiredness in her expression and felt that responsible for draining his mother, which killed his appetite instantly. Pushing a half-eaten omelet aside, he stood up abruptly as he resolved that he should at least help her with the cleaning. "I figured since there's nothing I can do about it…" He sat back down just as quick as he got up as head begin spinning and dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Are you okay?" Bulma immediately rushed to her son after seeing him wobbling upon standing.

"I guess I'm feeling a little dizzy." He said holding his head, still swaying a bit.

"Maybe it's because of that all-nighter we pulled." Bulma said patting his back. She thought about the other health issues her son from the alternate time experienced before and thought maybe he needed to take it easy. She discerned that the situation should be more stressful for him than anyone else. "You probably need to rest…"

"You're right mother…" He slowly stood up with her assistance and turned to the kitchen exit. "…I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Good, I'll check on you after while." She said as she walked him for a bit, making sure he didn't pass out on the way.

"Okay…" Mirai said entering his designated resting place, and he fell asleep shortly afterwards.

*****************

It was early afternoon, when Vegeta and Trunks breaked from an intense sparring session for sustenance. Trunks had a day off from the university and promised to spend the day with father in the GR as if he had any other choice. Vegeta felt that he should be as strong as his other self as well as Kakarrot's boys, but Trunks was lacking motivation lately.

"The most important thing for me right now is not training, Dad." Trunks huffed after receiving a rather extensive speech from his father. He deemed there was more to life than being stronger than the sons of his father's rival. And last time he checked, he was nearly as strong as Gohan and stronger than Goten anyway. Of course, this was due to the fact that Gohan had become a scholar and Goten turned to his fascination in girls lately as their happy-go-lucky father took off with the reincarnation of Buu in order to train him instead. Trunks should be happy that his father only cared about his advancement.

"Is that so…then _what_ is the most important thing for you…_Son?_" Vegeta said slamming a sports drink in front of the boy and took a seat beside him at the table, while popping the top to his beverage. There was no excuse Trunks could give that would suffice for such a pathetic performance he had given his father just a little while ago. The fights Vegeta would get out of Bra were more invigorating, and maybe even Seventeen and Eighteen would beat Trunks to a pulp if they suddenly decide to revert to their evil ways*.

"It's just that…" He took a chug of his drink and averted his eyes from his father. "…mom has so much on her hands right now, and I wanted to take more time to speed up my schooling …"

"Your mother is not so weak…" Vegeta firmly started, judging his son's words were not all true. Trunks was just as bad as Goten with the girls until the so-called new girlfriend slowed him down, and he was not as serious about his education when he was fooling around. Sure his grades were outstanding, but coming from a line of genius inventors/scientists, in addition to the noble line of cunning warriors, he should have gone above and beyond what was just expected. If he was that serious, he would be finished with college already. "…but you are."

"Huh…" Trunks let out a nervous laugh, not completely sure what his father was trying to say. He didn't perceive that he was so…weak.

"You are growing weaker when you should be growing stronger. There is no need for you to rush your education…" Vegeta firmly pointed out as he crushed his can on Trunk's forehead and smirked when the boy winced a bit. Trunks education was important for his future role of Capsule Corps. president, and Vegeta knew this as he had often stressed it in the past."…and there is also plenty of time for your studies without neglecting your physical training."

"Dad…I…" Trunks stuttered, knowing his father was right; he was always right. "I'll make some adjustments in my schedule…I'll make sure to train every day…but I know I'm capable of acing some proficiency exams at the same time too. What's the point in taking the class if I know everything about it already…"

"Well…as long as you get your training in, I'm satisfied." Vegeta stood up and placed a palm on his son's head as he looked down at him. "Now…"

Just then Bulma ran into the kitchen in a panic. Her heart fluttered upon seeing Trunks enjoying his drink as she knew he was not the Trunks she was looking for. She hurried over to her standing husband and grabbed at his shoulders hysterically.

"Vegeta! Trunks is gone!" She shouted in a worried motherly tone.

"No I'm not. I'm right here, mom." Trunks laughed as he casually joked with his mother, knowing she was not referring to him.

"No, Future!" Bulma spat at her son. "…I went to check on him and he's gone!"

"Relax Bulma…" Vegeta said calmly and gently removed her claws. "…he's probably messing around with those machines again."

"No, he wasn't feeling well…" Bulma said now with tears looking into the dark eyes of her husband, telling him she was very concerned about the other Trunks wherever he could be. "…he said he was going to rest, but when I went in his room it was a mess and everything was thrown around by the wind coming from the open window."

That was a for sure sign that Mirai had left from that window for whatever reason. It had to be dangerous, Bulma concluded, for him to be up and about feeling the way he did, and he was flying at that.

"Dad, I don't sense anywhere in the compound…" Trunks said focusing his senses.

"Where would he go?" Bulma grabbed a hold of her stoic husband once again. Vegeta decided he would look into the situation just to calm his wife and assure her that Mirai is probably fine wherever he may be. He closed his eyes to search his son out.

"Hn…" Vegeta raised his lids slowly upon finding his other son. "…he's not far from here…I'll go ch…"

"Did you feel that, Dad?! It's him…" Trunks suddenly blurted and jumped up from his chair knocking it over. For some odd reason, Mirai's energy spiked as if he was preparing for battle. "Something's not right!"

*****************

Meanwhile, at a nearby shopping center, a renowned little warrior and his former villainous wife were on another shopping spree. Somehow they always managed the funds to shop all the time and not to acquire their own place of residence as they were currently residing at Master Roshii's with their daughter (who was actually in school this time of day).

"I like this shirt…" Eighteen said in her usual bland tone, holding a royal blue button-up blouse to her chest. "Really, blue does look good on me, and this one looks even better…" She then held up another blouse of a similar style but of a softer blue. "…maybe I should get both. What do you think?" She looked to her husband who seemed to be disinterested in his wife's fashion crisis.

"I think I'm ready to uh…" Krillen hesitated, afraid that the wrong choice of words would set her off, but it was nearly time to pick Marron up from school. "…it's time to…"

"What do you think about the shirt, Krillen!" Eighteen spoke irately to her husband, furious that he was looking at his watch instead of checking out the clothes.

"Uh…" He jumped back and looked around the shop in embarrassment to see if anyone was watching. He perked up the minute he saw a familiar face enter the store and head in their direction. "Oh Hiya Trunks! Man, am I glad to see you…" Krillen whispered as his friend came closer, seeing he would serve as a feasible excuse to be distracted from his wife.

"You!" Mirai hissed at Eighteen, coming at her with eyes beaming red, full of murderous intent. He walked by Krillen as if he didn't exist, and went straight to Eighteen.

"Trunks! what's wrong with you man! Trunks!" Krillen called to get his attention, but it seemed that his wife was the only person Mirai could see at the moment.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Eighteen barked as Mirai snatched the clothing articles from her and tossed them about. He then grabbed her up by the collar with one hand and penned her against a column. "…what…what are you doing?! Put…put me down you idiot!" She shouted down at him as she clawed onto to his strong arm and her feet kicked against the white stone.

"I'm going to take care of you once and for all!" Mirai raged, forming ball of ki in the other hand. The small condensed ball of energy had enough power to finish her in an instant. "You're going to pay for all your heinous crimes…"

"Trunks stop!" Krillen pleaded to no avail, pulling at Mirai's shirt. Mirai gave the little man a hard elbow in the stomach, knocking him to the boutique floor as he scrunched in pain. "…st…stop!" he reached a hand out for his wife, and it seemed Eighteen was going to meet her end.

Trunks readied his hand to make contact as hot tears begin pouring from his blood-lustful eyes. "…DIE YOU SICK FIENDISH BIT…"

In an instant, Vegeta flashed in front of Mirai and landed a punch in his gut. The ki ball dissipated and Mirai's eyes softened as he set them upon his father.

"Fa…father…" He muttered as he dropped Eighteen to her feet upon passing out, falling into his father's arms.

"Vegeta…" Krillen sighed in relief as he slowly rose and limped to his wife's side. "…thank goodness! Man! What's going on with him?"

"I don't know…" Vegeta said, lifting his son across a shoulder and took off from the shopping center, headed back to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

*Yep, another sly reference to GT...Trunks did briefly face Seventeen before he became Super 17. After the small battle, Trunks is all beat up, lying in bed (partially from the car explosion, but anyways) and says to his mother, "…PLEASE do not tell dad…" I guess he was ashamed that Seventeen got the drop on him.

Sorry updates are taking me longer than usual…there's not much of an excuse I can give really, besides 'time' and 'block'. You guys know what I'm talking about right? Of course you do… Oh, and just to let you know, I actually write one-shots when I'm suffering block for ongoing fics. That's the reason you've been seeing a few of them from me lately...

Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can…Again, reviews are deeply appreciated as they actually help me to situate my thoughts in writing (meaning this story is _complete_ in my mind, but I just can't seem to get it out right) All of your thoughts serve as a huge source of motivation.

Thanks to all the faithful readers and reviewers! That last set of reviews was very generous and did help me out a lot. It's just that writing the next chapter kept me from posting this one. I didn't know if I needed to make changes for consistency. Oh…well, Thanks everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ I do apologize for the months of no updates. I'm not going to give an excuse that you all haven't heard before, but I do appreciate all the readers and feedback (sorry OP, I couldn't think of anything else for now) and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. _

_Now without further ad…Oh wait disclaimer! IdontownDBZ! Okay now without further ado:_

**A Change in Time**

Chapter 13

It was late night as Trunks intently studied the sleeping features of his other self, and for the first time since meeting him, he realized that they were so very alike. Also, at the same time, he acknowledged that they were so very different. The reason for it was so obvious; Mirai had been raised differently, without their father in tumultuous conditions. But that still didn't explain Mirai's illness. Saiyans are usually quite healthy at their age as he had learned from his father, but there seemed to be some kind of imbalance going on within Mirai. It was something that caused the mysterious nose bleeds, headaches, aggressive behavior, and not to mention the nightmares.

After she performed various tests, their mother could only conclude that Mirai is going through some changes and should get better as he adjusts to whatever situation. She also speculated that maybe the adjustments have to do with this timeline. If so, did that mean he would get better after returning to his own time? But then again, Bulma had yet to discover what was going on with the time machines to even send him back.

Trunks was snapped from the trance when Mirai shifted and shivered a little in his sleep, and he considerately pulled the blanket over his counterpart. Upon slightly making contact with Mirai's bare face, he suddenly jumped back as if he had experienced an electrical shock. And in that very moment, visions of Mirai's dream quickly flashed in his head. His brows twitched in bemusement at the things he had seen. Vivid scenes of _his_ childhood were refreshed as they were called to mind. Trunks had seen the most important moments in his life in that small second.

Trunks subconsciously withdrew from Mirai's room in a daze and found himself in the study some moments later. He was lost in thought as he tried recalling what brought him to that particular room until a simple photo album left idly on a sofa caught his attention. He slowly walked over, picked up the picture book and had a seat as he begin flipping through the contents.

The album coincidentally contained three years worth of pictures of him ranging from his fifth year to his eighth year. He formed a faint smile as he studied the photos, reminiscing of his earlier years. It didn't cross his mind at first that the pictures either lacked or contained additional fairly insignificant details. His smile slowly converted to a frown as he then carefully scanned a picture he didn't remember. He figured either his mind was playing tricks on him or maybe he just didn't remember that particular time in his life accurately. One thing was for sure to him, though; mothers never forget. And so, he left the study with the album in his hand to locate _his_ mother.

********

"Aren't you the busy woman." Vegeta said to his wife, coming through the automatic doors of Bulma's private lab.

"Oh…" Bulma looked up from her microscope and spun on the stool to greet her husband. Her glasses were stationed on top of her head and slight ringed imprints were around her eyes. "…hey hon."

"More recent discoveries?" Vegeta came to meet her as he held a freshly-made sandwich and a mug of piping hot coffee.

"Not really…" She sighed sadly. She then spotted the sustanence her husband patiently held and lit up with joy. "…is that for me? Thanks…" She took the plate holding the sandwich, picked it up with one hand and took a hungry bite. "…mmmm…you read my mind." She mumbled, slowly chewing with her eyes closed to savor the flavor.

"Actually…" Vegeta frowned at her and set the coffee down, now holding only a napkin up where the plate had been. "… just the coffee is for you the sandwich _was_ for me."

"Oh sorry." She took the napkin he offered to wipe the small speck mustard from the side of her mouth and countered with the sandwich. "Here you go." She said with a warm smile, and he looked away, folding his arms.

"Never mind, you can have it." He mumbled, remembering his wife should be hungry after barely touching her dinner earlier that evening.

"You don't want it?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No, take it." He grumbled void of emotion, still looking away. Bulma eyed him suspiciously before slowly pulling the plate back with the intent to sit down and finish it off.

"Wait!" She stood back up as fast as she sat down. He turned to meet her scrutiny with concerned eyes."It's because I took a bite out of it, isn't it!" She questioned belligerently.

"What? That's ridiculous!" His arms now to his sides as hands were clenched.

"Come on, _Vegeta_! You know you never share any of your food! And you never really ate after me before either! You think I have germs or something?!" She snapped and the sandwich trembled as her body shook in anger.

"Now, why would I think that, _Bulma_?!" He retorted with the same emphasis to her name. "How absurd!"

"Then if you don't feel that way, prove it!" She shoved the plate into his hard chest.

He snatched it from her and looked down at the sandwich then back at her. Compressing his thin lips into a defiant smirk and keeping his eyes locked with hers, he gently placed the dish on the table beside him.

"I knew it! After all these ye…ars…" Her gripes trailed off as she suddenly stiffened upon finding herself firmly secured in his warm embrace.

"This should be sufficient proof…" He whispered in a hoarse voice before softly claiming her lips with his own. She relaxed and opened up, letting him taste the honey turkey and aged swiss with a touch of Dijon on rye.

Trunks stood at the entrance of his mother's personal lab and let out a cough to inform his parents of his presence as they were once again caught in the act.

"Pardon my intrusion, mom…dad..." He smirked and walked over to the work area where they stood holding one another. Trunks eyed his mother's work area and saw a sandwich with one bite taken, along with a fresh steamy cup of coffee. Trunks gave his father a knowing look as he figured Vegeta had taken the liberty to deliver his mother a mid-night _snack_. He assumed she had been up late studying some specimens from Mirai.

"What is it, son." His father blandly stated with a partial scowl, not too enthused about Trunks barging in on a _very private moment_.

"Don't mind me, dad. You can continue administering mom's…_snack_ after I ask one quick question." He teased as his father irately clenched a fist and his mother blushed.

Bulma repositioned her glasses and turned to face her son. "What's your question, Trunks?" She asked with a sweet motherly smile.

"Mom..." Trunks began as he came to her side with the album. "…when did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Bulma overlooked the album and looked up at him.

"This picture here…" Trunks held the picture book in front of her pointing at a little him with blood streaming from his mouth and tears running from his eyes as Vegeta examined a tooth in the background with a smirk. "I don't remember this."

Bulma smiled at the photo, reading the caption 'Taken by Surprise'. She recalled that she just happened to have the camera hoping to catch another father/son moment when they emerged from the GR on that particular day. Little Trunks had noticed his tooth moved not even a smidgen of a smidgen and happily pointed it out to his father. Bulma had intended to snap the picture just when Vegeta leaned in to get a better look, but before she tapped the button he had already relieved little Trunks of the tooth in a most horrid fashion. That picture was after the fact.

"You don't? Well, that's when your dad _snatched_ out your first loose tooth…" She raised a brow at Trunks and eyed him suspiciously. "…are you sure you don't remember?" She asked, thinking the whole shocking experience was forgotten on purpose. It was possible.

"I remember my first tooth that came out, but dad didn't pull it…" Trunks scratched his head in serious thought. "…it came out while I was eating an apple, and it was the left front tooth not the right. Dad never pulled any of my teeth, and judging by this picture, I'm just glad he never had to."

"Are you sure?" Vegeta finally added as he leaned against the work bench with arms folded. He didn't hurt Trunks as his mother thought back then. The boy had only begun crying when he caught sight of all the blood, and Vegeta distinctly remembered taking Trunks to the park afterwards to shut him up.

"Of course I'm sure." Trunks asserted, looking back at the picture from his father. "I think I would remember something _this_ gruesome."

Bulma raised a hand to her chin as she looked through the album at other pictures of events in Trunks life. She had the strangest notion that something was not quite right. "Wait…" She said holding out the album for Trunks to take it back. "…here…look through there and see if there's anything else you don't remember."

"Alright, let's see…" Trunks took the book back and slowly went through the photos. "I remember this…that…and that too…wait a minute…" He said flipping back a few pages from the very end of the album. There were very few pictures of the time he faced Mr. Satan after winning the junior tournament.

"What?" Bulma jumped and scanned the photo in question with Trunks. "You don't remember this one?" she asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, I remember this one all too well, but…" He paused and looked at his father.  
"But what?" Vegeta questioned as he stood tall and took a step forward to also examine the photo. It was an unscathed image of little Trunks giving Hercule a firm punch in the guts.

"I punched Mr. Satan in the face not the stomach!" Trunks blurted with wide eyes.

"You did?" His parents inquired in unison.

"Absolutely, I'll never forget that punch I gave him…" Trunks let out a small laughed thinking of the vivid memory as his mother snatched the book back to get a closer look. "…so hilarious thinking about it."

"Then…" Vegeta muttered looking over to his wife as she also slowly raised her head to see his expression.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Vegeta?!" Bulma hysterically asked her husband as the album went crashing to hard laboratory floor.

"You're not our Trunks either!" They both shouted at Trunks causing him to jerk back in realization.

"Huh?! Then whose Trunks am I?" He questioned them hysterically.

* * *

Okay there you have it. I'm currently working on the next chapter, slowly, every spare minute I get. I do appreciate any reviews. Thanks for being so patient everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I'm just going to finish up with this chapter. Hope it's not TOO bad…and I'm sorry it took so long…and it's a long sad story to tell you all…but I...making people sad is not my purpose, so I won't tell you. I just figured everyone would be happy if I posted this update as well as giving me a little personal satisfaction that was much needed...it feels good to do something you like. BTW, thanks OP…for everything…you're a very sweet and special person.

Don't own DBZ...

**A Change in Time**

Chapter 14

When Mirai had finally awakened it was early the next morning. He slowly rose in bed studying his temporary quarters. He seemed a bit disoriented, scratching his head as he looked around. His eyes narrowed in on his precious sword that stood in the very far corner. He whipped the covers off and treaded over to the flawlessly crafted weapon and removed its sheath. He felt a strange sensation as he held the sword close, and for a brief moment, it seemed as if he couldn't recall ever having obtained such a beloved gift from his best friend and master, Gohan. But he remembered it all too well instantly and formed a half smile. Placing the sword back into its protective cover, Mirai exited towards the bathroom.

"Damn!" He seethed upon feeling a plastic object crack under the pressure of his bare foot. There was no doubt in his mind that the object in question was one of his little sister's annoying little princess toys. Raising a leg up a bit, he saw what was proof of his hypothesis as the Pampered Pretty Princess Palace Royal coach lay broken beyond repair. "I told that little nuisance sister of mine a thousand times about leaving these stupid things around!" He growled to himself, entering the restroom after picking up the pieces. Roughly closing and locking the door behind him, he then carelessly tossed totaled buggy in the small trash bin beside the toilet and started on his morning ritual.

Half way through brushing his teeth, he froze as the minty foam steadily dripped from his mouth into the sink and examined his reflection in the mirror. 'Wait a minute...' he thought as an instant replay of his previous words and actions flashed in his head. He almost choked on his own saliva upon realization and quickly spat into the sink.

Vegeta and Bulma sat in dead silence at the kitchen table. Breakfast was already served, but was neither had laid a finger on the spread before them, which was very unusual for Vegeta to let his food go cold.

"I just don't get it." Bulma sighed. The _Trunks _she had thought to be her actual son was now gone back to his timeline, to the past before the tournament took place to be precise. Last night they thought it would be best to try and send Trunks back on the same day he plotted taking the machine. And as a result, Trunks hadn't returned, which was a for sure sign that he was now where he belonged. "Where's _our _son Vegeta? Where's our Trunks?"

"I wish I knew..." Vegeta left a small huff, frustrated about the whole situation just as much as his emotional wife.

"Now there's only one Trunks." Bulma stifled a sniffle trying to hold back tears. She was sure that Mirai, the remaining Trunks, is also not _her_ Trunks.

"One Trunks?" A little voice questioned, and Bra entered the kitchen still in pajamas. "Why is there only one Trunks?" she inquired with yawn taking her seat at the table and began serving herself.

"Uh..." Bulma hesitated. She hadn't thought about how to explain everything to Bra and Mirai. "Oh...Honey!" She gave way to tears.

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked to his daughter who was staring at her mother worryingly and greatly confused.

"Bra..." Vegeta began with closed eyes. "The Trunks you refer to as 'mean brother' has gone back to his time now."

"Huh?" Bra tilted her head back with a furrowed brow. "Don't you mean 'nice brother'? Did he leave while I was sleeping? Aw...I wanted to say good bye!"

"No, Bra, I mean what I said. _Mean_ brother is gone. He was also in the wrong time. So we sent him back. _Nice_ brother is still here and as soon as he's feeling up to it, we're going to try sending him back as well." Vegeta sighed again and handed his wife a tissue as more tears flowed and sniffles turned to loud snorts.

"But...but...that means...I won't have a brother!" Bra cried in disbelief. "And mean...mean...mean Trunks promised to take me to the Pampered Pretty Princess Palace in the mall today! Now who's going to take me?!"

"Now cut that out!" Vegeta fumed at his spoiled daughter, with reddened cheeks. "There's more important things to worry about then going to that silly little store at the mall!"

"But he promised!" Bra now joined her mother in her weeping, running over to hold her tight. Oblivious to her father, the five year old only blurted the first words that came to mind. She knew no other way to express her feelings in such a situation. "Mommy make Mean Brother come back! I want my brother back!"

"What are you guys all crying about?" Mirai happily entered the kitchen and without giving his family a second look, he strolled past them right to the fridge. Mother and daughter ceased their whimpering and stiffened upon hearing the familiar voice.

"It's a long story..." Vegeta started and jested for his son to have a seat. "...Come here, son."

"Son..." Bulma echoed her husband and burst into tears again as she squeezed little Bra tighter.

"Okay, Dad." Mirai grabbed an apple from and closed a refrigerator door with a foot. He flopped into a chair to the right of his father and then dubiously eyed his mother and sister across the table. "So what's going on with Mom?" He turned to his father and nonchalantly bit into his apple.

"What did you just say?" Bulma suddenly spring up upon hearing what Mirai had casually addressed her.

"Huh?" Mirai gulped a chunk of apple as he was caught off guard. "I just wanted to know what's going on with you."

"No, what did you just call her?" Vegeta said also realizing what the boy just called Bulma and not to mention the term Mirai had used for his father just a second a go as well.

"I called her…_Mom_? I think?" Mirai hesitated, unsure of the correct response.

"That's what I thought!" Bulma exclaimed anxiously. "But don't you always call me _mother_?"

"Well...that's true..." Mirai softly stated and paused as he then contemplated on it for a moment. "..._Mom_." He then finished and smiled at her with a glint in his blue eyes that sent a familiar warm sensation through her very body.

He took another bite of the apple and turned back to his partially flabbergasted father. "What's up, Dad?" He swallowed and reflexively brushed his fist across his mouth.

"Oh..." Vegeta said coming back to his senses."Trunks has gone back in time....to _his_ time that is."

"I know." Mirai smiled at his father.

"But how did yo...when did you..."

"I didn't know he was gone until you said it just now, but I already figured he wasn't this time's Trunks." Mirai smirked at Vegeta and tossed the apple core on an empty plate before him.

"But we hadn't told you that either." Bulma interrupted as she massaged her daughter's back. Bra looked up at her brother with watery blue eyes. "How did you know he wasn't our Trunks?"

"Oh...I've only come to realize it this morning myself." Mirai stood up and walked around the table to embrace his sister, relieving his mother. "Don't worry, Bra. I'll take you to the mall today."

"But you're all better now...you're going to leave and go back to your time too like daddy said.." Bra sniffled rubbing her eyes.

"Now, now, you little nuisance…how can you go back to somewhere if you're already there?" Mirai wiped remaining tear on her red cheek. He set her down gently with a pat on the head and turned to his parents with a wink. "You guys were trying so hard to send me home and I've been here the whole time...isn't it funny!"

"Are you saying you're our Trunks?" Bulma and Vegeta simultaneously shouted, both in astonishment.

"In the flesh." Trunks laughed.

"But how?" Bulma cried happy tears prematurely.

"Mom, you're too smart for your own good sometimes..." Trunks said as he met her with a hug and looked down her. "....you were right the first time. I did become your son. I know everything about this life." He let her go and sat her down in her chair again. "I suppose you think it's _Unbelievable_, huh dad?"

"Right..." Vegeta smirked at the boy. "Tell me, then, if you are really our Trunks as you say, how did you lose your first tooth?"

"Geez, dad, do I really have tell that story?" Trunks shivered upon remembering. "Ask me something else please....I don't want to remember that."

"No further questions." Vegeta calmly stated sitting back. "You're him."

"And you were sick because you were adjusting...you were having those dreams because your memories were conflicting with each other...one from this time one from your other future?" Bulma concluded after assessing and analyzing the situation quietly to herself.

"Like I said before, mom, you're too smart for your own good." Trunks began helping himself to the platter of cold sausage and eggs. He only used the apple as a diversion, but now he was seriously starving. "And I still remember my other time...but it seems that other time is gone or should I say, merged with this one rather."

"And while you were traveling you missed the merge or something!" His mother exclaimed more discoveries.

"Bingo!" Trunks affirmed while chewing. "The only other thing that didn't merge is..."

"What?" Vegeta raised a brow in calm interest.

"My two swords...." Trunks said after washing down the sausage with some juice. "Unlike everything else, they don't have the same origin. So I have two now. Weird, huh? I figured all this out while I was brushing my teeth! So what it all boils down to is...I really did make a difference when I went back."

"While it all sounds quite logical, I think we should try sending you back anyway." Vegeta rolled his eyes and exited the dining area, starting towards the location of other time machine. His family quietly adhered to the proclamation and followed.

The machine was set for two minutes later, but the destination should automatically take Trunks where he should be. He took his seat while the clear glass shut down before him and waved good-bye. The time machine rose in the air and flashed away.

Exactly two minutes later, Vegeta hesitantly turned his back and slowly started back towards the house with a little doubt that the boy would return. Bulma and Bra stood their ground, looking towards the sky as two sets of teary blue eyes sparkled with hope and silent prayers.

Vegeta abruptly halt his tracks exactly three minutes later, sensing Trunks' power just before the boy appeared again.

"Trunks!" Bulma proudly exclaimed.

Bra ripped away from her mother and quickly levitated to meet her brother. "Brother!" She shouted and embraced him in midair as soon as he exited. "You came back! I'm glad!"

"What did I tell you guys?" Trunks smiled, touching ground before his parents while still holding Bra. "This…is where I belong."

********

"Now that's what you get for trying every trick in the book to evade the inevitable!" Vegeta laughed at his son after listening to the rather lengthy confession. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, dad, I guess it was my destiny to fight in this thing after all..." Trunks sighed and looked towards the sky on his way the martial arts contest. Everything was as it should be including all the photos...he was definitely back in the right time. It was good to be home, and yet he still felt as if something was missing in this time…like he forgot something or someone. He let out another heavy sigh that caught the attention of his father.

"Well, look on the bright side," Vegeta started with his arms crossed as he walked ahead. "This Angela girl is still available, isn't she?"

"That's right! Thanks Dad! I almost forgot!" Trunks happily popped his head up and hurried to catch up with his father.

* * *

I guess this is the end...or is it? I don't know...If I think of something I'll let you guys know, but for right now this is it. yeah...I know crappy ending!


End file.
